The Way I Am
by dj-ssdd
Summary: Sequel to Just Another Day
1. Chapter 1

A/N: THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO 'JUST ANOTHER DAY' WHICH I HAVE ALL TYPED UP ALREADY CAUSE LIKE WITH THE FIRST ONE I WAS JUST REVAMPING IT, I THOUGHT ID POST THE FIRST CHAPTER TONIGHT. THEN WHEN I GET AROUND TO IT, ILL POST MORE OF IT. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS BETTER.

Chapter 1: Don't bother

DJ was about to walk into the hospital room but Lita stopped her.

"Li, what the hell?" DJ asked incredulously, wondering why her best friend was stopping her from going in there to stop a possible fight.

"Don't bother" Lita simply replied

"Why not? I just don't want them to get into a fight"

"Don't you think that they wanted to talk alone for a reason?"

"And why would that be?"

"Because they don't want you to get mad, if they want you to know what they talked about then they'll tell you, otherwise don't bother" she repeated

"Why would I get mad?" DJ asked as Lita just looked at her with her arms crossed. "Ok, I guess I'd get mad, but what am I supposed to do? You know me, I can't let it go"

"Well within this next week I'll try to get around to talking to them, then they'll talk to you, I'll make sure of it, alright" Lita offered

"Ok Li. You can do it" DJ said sounding like Rob Schneider

The next day they all went back home. Except for Rey, he went home with DJ and John because at the moment he was living by himself and he didn't want to be a burden on his parents, and since DJ offered to take him in until he was better. He thought, why not? Plus he was hoping that seeing John and DJ together all the time would help make it so that he didn't like DJ like that anymore because he knew that he couldn't have her even though he wanted her. He knows how much John and DJ love each other; he doesn't want to get in between them, that's the last thing on his mind.

Lita decided to help DJ and John get Rey to their house…

"D, what are you thinking? You said that you didn't want them to fight, this could entice them" Lita said annoyed

"Li, don't worry about it. I'm just hoping that they'll tell me what they talked about yesterday. Speaking of which, you should tell them before you leave today that they should talk to me about it" DJ said calmly

"Oh alright. But you have to promise to tell me what all goes down"

"Deal"

"What kind of deal?" John asked as he walked up behind DJ and Lita

"Nothing honey. Don't worry about it" DJ said as she kissed John on the cheek

"Ok?" John said questioningly

Later on during supper after Lita left…

"Hey, Deej" John began

"Yes honey, what is it?" DJ asked

"Well, Lita told us that we should talk to you about what we talked about yesterday" John informed her

After a few minutes of Rey and John just looking back and forth at each other, DJ urged "Well, tell me"

"Ok Donna, first of all I have to tell you… I wasn't completely honest with you a few years ago" Rey started his part

"About what?" DJ questioned

"Well, remember when we had that talk about us getting together and you said that every time you thought about us, you didn't want to go through a nasty breakup"

"Yeeeaaahhh" DJ said uneasily

"Well, that's what I lied about. I always saw us getting together. Now I've already told John about that and he's one of my best friends and so are you. I never was and never will try to come between you two. I don't want you to think any different of me; John said that he'll forget about it if you will. Because I don't want anything at all to change between us" Rey said calmly. Hoping DJ won't over-react

"Ya Deej, please don't be mad at Rey ok. That's what we were talking about yesterday at the hospital. We didn't want to tell you then because we didn't know how you would react and we didn't want you to make a scene" John said sympathetically

"You guys thought that I would make a scene?" DJ yelled

"See Deej, what'd I tell ya. We knew you'd get mad" John said a little irritated

"What do you expect John? One of my best friends for YEARS lied to me about something big like that" DJ argued

"Donna, calm down. It's not that big" Rey said calmly

"Not that big, not that big… Rey if you would have actually been honest about it, then who knows, I could be with you right now instead of John" DJ said as John looked at her

"What are you saying?" Rey was shocked, could it have been that easy all those years ago?

"I'm saying that I lied then too. I only said that because I thought that was how you felt" DJ said

"Deej… what are you getting at?" John asked

DJ ignored John and said "But Rey, you should have said something then or before we got to OVW, because I'm in love with John now. I always had some feelings for you, that's why I was so over protective with you about Trish. But I had realized that you really did love her, so I gave up what little hope there still was and realized that John truly is the one for me" DJ said sympathetically as possible

Rey got up from the table and started walking to his room "Rey, I truly am sorry. There's plenty of fish in the sea" DJ said sympathetically

"I know, don't worry about it" Rey said then shut the door

"Deej, you really do love me?" John asked like it was a hard question

"Of course I do, I've told you that like a billion times before" DJ said holding Johns face in her hands, then kissed him "I love you" she finished

"I love you too" John said then took her hand and dragged her to their bedroom, he threw her on the bed, took his shirt off, then jumped on her and started kissing her all over her neck.

"John…John…John honey, stop. We can't do this with Rey in the room next to us" DJ said as John kept going.

"Ok then, we'll go downstairs" John offered

"John" she said as she scooted to the other side of the bed "No, that's not fair to him to have to hear us"

"Then we can be quiet"

"John, I will make you sleep on the couch, knock it off" she said sternly

"Oh alright" John said like a little kid, not getting what he wants.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Over it?

The next day...

"Hey Rey, the Royal Rumble's tomorrow. Are you gonna come or do you want to stay here?" DJ asked

"Dude, the last 2 people in it are 2 of my best friends, I wouldn't miss it for the world" Rey said sounding happy

"That's great… This is gonna be so exciting" John said just as happy

(A/N: I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE TO HAPPEN FOR THIS DAY SO…:P)

The day after…

When they got to the arena Lita made sure to pull DJ aside as soon as she saw her.

"So what happened?" Lita whispered

"Well to make a long story short, Rey actually has liked me forever and I used to like him but when I realized how much in love he was with Trish, I moved on and fell in love with John and realized that Rey's like a brother" DJ explained

"Weren't you dating John way before Rey was dating Trish?" Lita asked, concerned for peoples feelings

"Yes. You see, I loved John but I didn't know if it was gonna last forever. Then, like I said, once I realized that Rey loved Trish, I moved on" DJ finished

"Oh ok, I get it now" Lita nodded. But later on she made it a point to talk to Rey…

"Hey Rey" Lita said as she pulled him aside

"Hey Li, what's up?" Rey asked cheerfully

"I was gonna ask you the same thing. DJ told me about what happened yesterday. You alright?" Lita asked sympathetically

"Ya, I'll be alright. I just have to move on. That's why I wanted to stay with Donna and John while I healed so I could see how much in love they are. I think it would help"

"How do you figure?" Lita was confused by his thinking

"Well, what I mean is; maybe it would help me move on. You know, realize that she loves John and not me"

"Rey she loves you, just not in that way"

"Ya, like a brother" Rey said, obviously not thrilled by it

"Well, what do expect? You guys have known each other for a looong time"

"I know" Rey said reluctantly

"Let's go to gorilla and watch the pay-per-view. I wanna see who gets what number" Lita said

"Ok" Rey said

After the first segment, Eddie met them all back in the locker room…

"So, I take it you didn't like the number you got" Rey asked humorously

"Hell no ese, I got 1. Do you think anybody wants that number?" Eddie replied

"Well no, but did you really have to take Flairs wallet too?" Rey asked as they all laughed

"I was just gonna see how long it would take him before he figured out that I took it" Eddie said with that famous smirk

"But he didn't have a chance to. I guess Teddy knows you better than you thought" Dave said "Well I'll be right back; I have to go choose my number"

"Ok, good luck honey" Lakyn said

While Dave was walking back there he ran into Carlito, who was trying to get people to sign a petition to get Teddy Long fired… He asked Dave if he would sign it and he said no thanks. So Carlito took a bite of his apple then Dave said "Did you watch RAW last week?" Carlito shook his head yes, then Dave continued… "Did you see what I did with that flag?" Carlito shook his head yes once again, still chewing on the apple "Just think what I could do with a little petition" Dave finished then Carlito swallowed the apple and said that he was just kidding.

Dave walked in to see Teddy and Eric arguing. He chose his number and was about to leave when Eric told him that Evolution was not allowed at ringside for Triple H's match and asked Dave if he wanted to tell him. Dave said that he would be more than happy to tell Trips the bad news. But it didn't help any because in the end Trips still beat Randy and retained the title.

Now it was John's turn to choose his number… He walked into the room, said hi to the girls and Teddy and then Christian (who was in there to choose his number also) had something to say…

"Woah woah woah, hold on a second, hold on a second everybody. John Cena in the house, everybody take notice"

"Come on man" John tried to say

"No, I've seen you rap before Cena, that stuff doesn't impress me, not one bit. This whole freestyle rapping, I mean it's not even that hard. Whatever, I could do that. In fact, I could beat you at a rap competition any day of the week, any day" Christian said trying to sound impressive

"Alright homie, show me some street cred, show me what you got. That's cool" John called his bluff

"Right now?" Christian asked

"You said you can freestyle, hit a little something, do what you gotta do"

"Tomko, give me a beat"

"No" Tomko said as he stood there and shook his head, which made everyone laugh

"Alright, it goes a little something like this: My name is Christian, the King of Krunk. I'm taking you to school Cena, and you're gonna flunk. I'm Captain Charisma, I'm…I'm Captain Charisma, read 'em and weeps. I'm gonna throw ya out for all my peeps. Just like, just like Dracula comes from Transylvania, I'm winning the Rumble and going on to Wrestle Mania. What do you think of that baby boy? Come on, beat that" Christian said as Tomko patted him on the shoulder

"Captain Charisma, walking around with your fake smile. Think you can rap, just because you watched 8 Mile. Word on the street is your peeps are weak and you and Blackbeard share a bed when you sleep. Yo this is Chaingang, we run the showdown, tonight is like your sex life, your ass is gonna go down. I go to the ring when my name is called. You can pick my number, you like playing with balls" Cena said as he walked back to the locker room

"Honey, I love your freestyles" DJ said laughing

"Doesn't everybody?" John asked

"Christian doesn't" Randy replied

"True" Lita stated

"So John, what number did you get?" Dave asked

"I don't know, I said that I go to the ring when my name is called. So I'll stand at gorilla and when I hear my music, I'll go out. What number you got?"

"I have number 28. I have a huge advantage, even though I don't need it cause I'm supposed to win it anyways"

"Ya, I don't think that they'll ever make it a complete shoot. I mean, now you get to just go at it, just make sure the last four people are supposed to be in it. I don't know, I'll try to push for it" Lakyn said

"Do it Lakyn, that way the winner really would deserve the title shot" Eddie said

"Ya Lakyn, you should really try to push for it" DJ added

"I'll try, this is the only ppv that the only things planned are the matches and whose gonna win. But it's not guaranteed to happen" Lakyn replied

Later on while DJ and Lakyn were watching Dave and John at gorilla…

"Hey Rey" Lita said

"Hey holmes, what's up?" Eddie asked

"Oh hey Li, hey Eddie…Nothin much. Eddie, I have a question, it's kind of a big deal"

"Ok, what is it?" Eddie asked

"Do you think that I could stay with Vickie and the kids until I get better?"

"Sure, but I thought that you were staying with DJ and John"

"I was, but after that conversation we had that first day, even though it was to be forgotten about, I feel uncomfortable around them"

"Ok, I know what you're talking about. Vickie, Shaul, Sherilyn and Kaylie would be glad to have you as company while I'm not there, they always enjoy having you"

"Thanks Eds, I owe you one"

"Do you want me to tell DJ now or later" Lita asked

"No, it's alright. I can tell her"

"So ese… are you over her? Or is it gonna be a little while?" Eddie asked

"I think it might be a little while"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Road to Wrestle Mania**

**Right now, the big thing on RAW was whether Dave was gonna go to SMACKDOWN! Or stay on RAW. In reality they had known for a while that he was staying on RAW but they decided to make it interesting for the fans…And they did; they played videos of JBL and Big Show talking smack about Dave, they even had JBL's limo almost run Dave over which caused Dave to pay a little visit to SD! He bashed in JBL's limo windows and tore off the longhorns and he wiped out JBL and his cabinet. Then Dave had a stare down with John at the closing of No Way Out. And on February 21, 2005 on RAW we found out that Triple H was the one behind everything, trying to make sure Dave chose to go to SD! At the end of the night Dave had his contract signing. Eric said why he should stay on RAW; Teddy said why he should go to SD! And Trips gave his reasoning. Then Dave says "Hunter… I've known what I was gonna do for a looong time" As he's holding both clipboards, he throws down the RAW one and was doing a thumbs up towards Flair and Trips, you could hear some fans saying "No" then all of a sudden Dave's attitude changed to serious and he changed to a thumbs down. Flair and Trips saw they were screwed and attacked Dave while Teddy and Eric left the ring. Dave threw Flair out of the ring then he power bombed Trips through the table; went over, picked up the RAW clipboard, signed it and said "I'm staying right here on RAW" soaked up the fans' cheers and then added "and at Wrestle Mania, I'm taking the World Heavyweight Championship from YOU" he threw the clipboard on Trips as Dave's music hit and he picked up the title as if it was his **

**Over on SMACKDOWN! The feud between JBL and John was heating up. The US title was stolen from John by JBL. Then JBL burned it, so later on John came out to the ring with a steel pipe, ready to bash JBL with it. But before he could Teddy came out and said that if John touched JBL outside of a match then he would lose his title shot at Wrestle Mania that he earned from the tournament that they had. JBL was talking smack about John's mom, to John and that was a bad idea because they had a match later on, it was a tag team match (John and Show vs. JBL and OJ – Orlando Jordan) At the end of the match John was about to hit JBL with a chair but then the bell rang, so he put the chair down, sat on it, leaned over JBL and motioned "You can't see me" John and JBL even had a debate in which they can say anything to each other but if JBL throws the first punch then John can just wail on him. John tried everything to provoke JBL; he cut his tie, spray painted his shirt, he even filled his 10 gallon hat with water claiming that it didn't seem like 10 gallons, more like 2. Then put it back on JBL's head (LOL) but it didn't work.**

**This year's theme for Wrestle Mania was "Wrestle Mania goes Hollywood" so they did little vignettes from different movies, it was funny. Eugene and Regal did "Forrest Gump". Eddie and Booker did "Pulp Fiction". Trips and Flair did "Braveheart". John, JBL and Coach did "A Few Good Men". Trish and Angle did "When Harry Met Sally" with a special appearance by Linda. Dave, Show and a bunch of people did "Taxi Driver". Taker did "Dirty Harry". Stacy, Jericho, Jay, Benoit, Mae and Mullah did "Basic Instinct". And Austin did "Gladiator".**

**John's phone rang, he could tell who it was by the ringtone, he just laughed. John had the ringtones customized to each persons theme…**

"**Hey soon-to-be World Heavyweight Champ" John said as he answered his phone.**

"**Hey there soon-to-be WWE Champ" Dave replied**

"**What's up?" John asked**

"**Nothin much, you ready to win our titles next week?"**

"**Hell ya dude, I actually can't believe that we've climbed up the ladder this fast, it's not fair to the other guys that haven't gotten the chance" John stated**

"**I know, I don't think it's fair either but if Vince wants to give us the titles this soon then he must see something in us, so don't argue"**

"**No, no, I'm not arguing, don't worry. It's just that it's a lot of pressure to put on us so soon" John explained**

"**Ya but we'll get through it"**

"**Ya, you're right, well I'll see ya later"**

"**Yep, see ya John" Dave said as he hung up the phone**

"**Dave honey, did you really have to call him?" Lakyn asked as she laid on their bed.**

"**I wanted to talk to him" Dave whined**

"**Dave, he's in the bed across from us with DJ, we're at dads house in DJ and I's old room" Lakyn stated obviously**

"**Fine" he sighed "I just wanted to hear my theme"**

"**I do like yours, it's better than the thugs" Lakyn said as she looked over at John and smiled.**

"**Hey now. Like you said, I'm right across the room from you guys" John replied**

"**I know" Lakyn laughed along with DJ.**

**John looked at her with a wtf look "Deej"**

"**Sorry Johnny, it was funny"**

"**Hey John, you wanna come downstairs with me? I gotta ask you a question" Dave suggested**

"**Suuurrre" John said as they walked out of the room.**

"**Sis, what's that about?" DJ asked, thinking they're hiding something**

"**I don't know…really I don't" Lakyn said as DJ gave her the look that said she didn't believe her sister**

**Once Dave and John got downstairs…**

"**So, what's up big man?" John asked**

"**How long have you and DJ been dating?"**

"**I don't know, like 5 or 6 years. Why?"**

"**Well, are you gonna propose anytime?"**

"**Actually, that's why I wanted to stay over here at Terry's. I already asked Chris, he said that he'd love to have me as part of the family and ask Deej if she'd marry me and since Terry raised her, I only thought it right to ask him permission too. So I guess I'll go…" John said before he got cut off**

"**I say… welcome to the family" Terry said as he walked out from around the corner.**

"**Thanks man" John said as he hugged Hulk.**

"**Hey, that's not fair; you didn't let him sweat any. You had me scared shitless when I asked to marry Lakyn. What's up with that?" Dave complained**

"**Sorry Dave, I thought it only fair cause I had him scared when I first met him"**

"**True, you did scare me with those questions" John said as he remembered their first meeting**

"**I can't let the guys marrying my daughters off easy" Terry said as he put his arms around them both.**

"**What?" Lakyn asked walking down the stairs.**

"**Shhhhh, I don't want Deej to hear us" John shushed her**

"**She fell asleep almost as soon as you guys left the room. And she sleeps like a log"**

"**Ya I know, I woke up in the middle of the night once after some drinking and puked my guts out. She didn't even twitch and the bathroom is like right next to her side of the bed" John was amazed at how much of a heavy sleeper she is.**

"**Damn, I would have woken up when someone gets out of bed" Dave added**

"**Well we know that she's not awake sooo… I'm going to propose to Deej after the Hall Of Fame Ceremony when we come back here for the party. By the way, I don't think I ever said it but congratulations Terry"**

"**Thanks John, congrats yourself for the soon-to-be title win"**

"**Finally John, it's about damn time. I always knew you guys were right for each other. Have you gotten the ring yet?" Lakyn stated**

"**Ya" he said as he got it out to show them.**

"**OMG John it's gorgeous, where did you get it at?" Lakyn asked**

"**Well we were at the mall last week and she was looking at the jewelry and out of nowhere she said that she loved this one and I said that it was too expensive and we moved on to the next store" John explained, proud of himself**

"**So she's not even expecting it?" Hogan asked**

"**Nope" John said with a huge grin.**

**Then they all went back to bed. The next day everybody went to the HoF ceremony, then a bunch of people came back to Hulks for a party for all of the new legends.**

**Part way through the party John asked DJ to go upstairs with him. When they got up there they stood on the balcony inside that was over looking the party. Lakyn noticed this and whispered to everyone to look up, so as John was about to start his proposal it got real quiet. John looked down, smiled and said "Thanks Lakyn" real sarcastically**

"**No problem" she said as she smiled back.**

"**Johnny, what's going on?" DJ asked**

"**Deej, you know that I love you with all of my heart, Right?"**

"**Yes, of course I do. Cause I love you too" she said obviously**

"**We've been through quite a bit together and I think that if we've been able to get through this much together then…" John said as he got down on one knee, pulled out the ring and said "Donna Jo Benoit, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"**

**DJ covered her mouth, began to cry, as she grabbed the railing and slowly sat down on the ground and said "Oh my god Johnny, are you serious?"**

"**Yes I am Deej. I want to spend the rest of my life with you"**

"**So do I. Of course I'll marry you. I love you" She said as she gave him a hug and a kiss and heard cheers coming from below.**

"**I take it Lakyn knew about this" DJ smiled**

"**Ya, so did Dave, Terry and Chris. The others knew that I was going to, they just didn't know when"**

"**Oh, I see" DJ said as she was looking down at her ring.**

"**You like your ring?" John asked smiling.**

"**Honey I love it" she said, then paused and hit John on the shoulder.**

"**What did I do?" he asked**

"**You said that that ring was too expensive John"**

"**That's what I said but I think you're worth it"**

"**Awwwe, Johnny thank you" she said as she kissed him again.**

"**Dude, Randy so when are you gonna propose since John just did?" Rey asked**

"**I don't know. I don't want to take any of the spotlight away from John. Maybe I'll wait about a month after Wrestle Mania" Randy decided**

"**That should be good. You'll get some spotlight and you're not taking anything from John" Rey agreed**

**The next day…**

"**Honey, are you ready for your match against Taker?" Lita asked Randy**

"**Yes and no. I mean yes because this will be like probably one of the biggest matches of my career, so with that being said… yes I'm ready. But it's The Undertaker and it's Wrestle Mania, so I'm expected to lose and that sucks" Randy replied**

"**You'll do just fine Rand, it'll be a great match" Dave reassured him**

"**I hope so" Randy sighed**

"**Come on ese, you know it'll be a good match quit doubting yourself" Eddie said almost like he was yelling at Randy.**

"**Ok, ok Eds, I got it now. It'll be great" Randy said as he walked out to the ring for his match. Which turned out to be great by the way.**

**JBL and Trips has a little segment. They were both walking down separate hallways with their partners and they ran into each other. They argued about who'll still have their respected title at the end of the night. Well, as it turned out, after two awesome matches, neither of the two had their titles. Because John and Dave had won the titles. It was the biggest night so far in their careers and their ride was just beginning.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Draft

"OK Rand, are you ready?" John asked

"Ya but I'm so nervous. I mean I know that she'll say yes. But that negative thought always comes to mind" Randy replied

"Rand don't worry about it, you guys have been together longer than Deej and I have. Come on lets go" John said

So they both got in the car and went to pick up their dates.

"D, do you know what's going on? Why are they taking us out tonight? We hardly ever go out on actual dates, its always just hanging out" Lita asked

"I have no idea Li" DJ said, but in reality she knew exactly what was going on.

Randy and John took Lita and DJ out to eat at Don Hall's. Randy didn't want to make it seem obvious so that's why he wanted it to be a double date. When they were done eating…

"You guys ready to go?" John asked as they all got up from the table.

"Ya, but first" Randy said as he got down on one knee in front of Lita and took a velvet box out of his pocket.

"Now I know that you don't like your name but that's too bad" Randy said which made Lita giggle "Cause… Amy Christine Dumas, will you marry me?" He asked as he placed the ring on her finger.

"Randy… of course I will, I love you" she said as she kissed him.

"Wow, congratulations you guys. What a surprise, I would have never guessed that he was gonna propose tonight" DJ joked with that look on her face.

"Oh shut it D, you knew about it, I can tell" Lita smiled

"Well ya, but it's not like I could have told you about it" DJ replied

"Ya, it would have ruined the surprise Amy" John smiled

"John, don't even start that" Lita said seriously.

"Alright Li, sorry" John said as they all left to go back to the hotel.

The month was now June… Dave had defended his title a few times with great matches and same with John, which also included an 'I Quit Match' John also pimped out the title. But Dave and John both still had their titles.

The day before there was a meeting with both RAW and SMACKDOWN! Superstars. Vince told them that there was gonna be another draft. But it would be different this time. Vince and his family are the only ones that know who is going where. He said that at each RAW, he expects all the SD! Guys to be at gorilla incase they hear their music and same with the RAW guys, they need to be at each SD! taping. Nobody will know where they are going or staying except for the McMahons. Vince said that since they won't know which show they will be on then they will just have to play by ear. Just go with what comes to mind when you are introduced as the new draft pick. There will be one other person that knows that you will be being drafted, and that would be the person that you are feuding with next and even then they won't know until they get to the arena that day. Then Vince reminds them… Remember, just improvise.

They are just about to find out who the first draft pick is. Bischoff tells everyone watching that it is the biggest acquisition he has made.

RAW comes on with Jericho out in the ring doing the Highlight Reel and he says that in just a few minutes they will find out who the first draft pick is. At that point…not just SD! Superstars but RAW superstars were all at gorilla waiting to find out who it was.

'My Time Is Now' came over the arena loudspeaker, John looked at DJ, she kissed him then said "Go get 'em Johnny" so he went out to the ring and the arena was full of cheers. Jericho welcomed John and went on to talk about his music and how he was a much bigger star than John. Then John said something along the line of "Man, you don't got to come at me like that. You wanna do your music, then do your music Superstar. But I am here to represent these people and if you want some… come get some"

Just as John finished saying that, Christians music hit and Tomko came to the ring with him. When John saw that he realized that he will just have to do some freestyle. He's good at it; he doesn't have to think ahead about it.

Christian gets to the ring and says: I must be dreaming, my eyes must be deceiving me. John Cena right here on RAW. Well I heard the ovation, I heard the cheers in the back and it reminds me of the cheers they used to give to another fraud in this town. A guy by the name of Mark McGuire. Well, you see McGuire was a joke and he made these people look like complete morons, just like I'm going to right now. The only thing is, it's not going to take an act of congress to expose you as a fraud. It's like this Cena; This is my show poser, so go take a stroll. Canada in the house (smack chest) cause that's how I roll.

Once he's done John looks to Jericho and says: I know this the Highlight Reel, but hommies been talkin trash on me for like a month. You mind, is it ok with you if I handle my business?

Then Jericho replies to him: Go ahead

John thinks "OK I got this, just bring up his past in the business" then John says; That's how you (mocks smack chest) roll? Like you got your routine mastered. I'm gonna put you in your place you creepy little bastard. Christian, used to come to the ring up through the fire, wearing the Seinfeld shirt thinkin that you was a vampire. You couldn't cut it with the Brood, they even put you on the shelf. Gangrel was sucking blood, you were suckin something else. There aint no way you can walk a mile in my shoes. You went from swallowing blood to blowing peoples kazoos. And now you say you got these peeps that'll follow your vision? Well if you're a fan of Christian, I'm gonna change your religion LISTEN! I gotta level with you hommie, it's not that you're not on my level, you're not on the level below me. Hey! So keep talkin cause I'm gonna lay your ass down. This is the Highlight Reel, so you must be the assclowns.

As Jericho is thinking "Damn this kid is good" he points to Christian and Tomko and says: BURN!

Then John refers back to Christan: You the clown with charisma. Then John looks at Tomko and says; Who are you? The fight starter? The only problem you solvin is being Christians life partner.

Then to conclude him being drafted to RAW, he looks to Christian and says; And according to you, Marky Mark I might be. But I will beat both of your asses if you fight me. The Champ is here! So you better pray to God you switch shows. But before you do, for old times, here's a five second pose. Then John lays the mic down, holds up five fingers, then four, three, two and the last one up is his middle finger and with that he does his trademark "You can't see me" Then they just went at it. John ended up doing the FU to Tomko and then to Christian over the ropes. It turned out great. When they got backstage…

"Dude, Jay. Why didn't you tell me I was being drafted?" John asked

"Because man, I wasn't allowed to tell anyone, I found out today when I got here and Tomko and I were the only ones that knew. Besides, remember Vince said that the only ones who knew were gonna be the ones your gonna feud with"

"So you and I are gonna be feuding?" John asked

"Yep. And I'm supposed to tell you to go to creative, cause you're gonna have a segment with Bischoff later on and they already have it made up" Jay replied

"Alright, thanks Jay. I'll see ya later" John said

"No problem, oh and by the way, great freestyle out there. There was a few times I wanted to laugh but I just couldn't" Jay said as he walked away.

"Thanks" John yelled down the hall.

The thing with Bischoff later on was basically Eric wanting John to join his anti-ECW group and John didn't want to. Then John went back to the locker room.

DJ ran up to John, jumped on him and hugged him "Johnny, we're on the same show. Now we get to see each other more"

"I know Deej, this is great" then he turned to Dave "Man, we are the champs and we get to be on the same show"

"For now" Dave said

"What are you talkin about?" John asked

"Well think about it, they wouldn't have both champs on the same show unless they were gonna unify the brands back together and Lakyn said that if they do decide to do that then it would be a long time before they did so…" Dave replied

"Dude you're right, I was looking forward to actually working with ya though"

"We will eventually"

"Ya oh well, I'm on RAW. I love the live part of it better than it being taped"

"Hopefully I can hone up on my mic skills without the pressure of a live audience" Dave said

"That's how I did it, and people tell me that my mic skills are great" John said

"They are"

"Thanks man" John said

Just like predicted Dave was drafted to SD! He was the last one to be drafted. Chris, Muhammad and Davari, Christian and Randy were all drafted to SD! Angle, Carlito and Big Show were drafted to RAW. But the biggest shock to them was the draft of a certain someone from SD! To RAW, his name… Rob Van Dam

"You guys… Eddie, I thought you shot him" Lakyn said very panicky.

"I did, right in the head. I guess he could have survived it but don't you think that the cops or somebody would have told us because of the whole situation?" Eddie replied

"I would hope so, but obviously people don't care about our well being" DJ said

"Maybe he changed" Rey piped in, then they all just looked at him. "What?" Rey added

"Are you serious?" Lita asked

"Ya, think about it… He was our best friend until Christy came along. Then he changed because of Christy and then he got shot in the head because of Christy. All of this because of Christy. So hopefully it was a shock to him and maybe he realized who really cares for him. Cause I don't know about you guys, but even though he was with Psycho Bitch, I still loved him like a brother like I always did" Rey stated and the rest was quiet for the next five minutes, thinking about what Rey said.

The first one to speak up was John… "Even though I wasn't here the whole time, I see what you're saying. I know it would wake me up. We need to be the ones to talk to him cause everyone else knows what happened. I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna go find him. You comin Rey?"

"Right behind ya" Rey replied as they walked out of the locker room. DJ looked at the rest then left and the rest followed. They went to Vince and asked where Rob was. He told them and they went to that locker room. Rey knocked on the door and opened it a crack…

"Hey buddy, can I come in" Rey asked

"Ya sure" Rob said then turned around "Rey man, hey what's up?" he said as he hugged him. Then the rest of them came in "Oh hey guys" Rob added

"Ok Rob, I hate it when people beat around the bush. So I'm not gonna do it… Have you changed? Do you realize who really cares about you?" DJ asked

Rob looked down, then looked up and said "Now whether you guys want to believe me or not. That shot to the head was kinda brutal, Eddie, but I'm not gonna hold any kind of grudge because Christy got into my head and I went a little overboard. I mean I was gonna kill you guys so, I deserved it. But I realize how I was and I was a total dick and I am deeply sorry for how I treated you guys and I wouldn't blame any of you if you never ever wanted to speak to me again" Rob said as he started to walk away.

"Wait" Rey said as he stopped Rob "Dude you're like my bro, ok. Now you have to understand that it will be a while before I can fully trust you again but, I'm giving you a second chance" he finished then hugged Rob while the rest were talking amongst themselves.

Dave walked up to Rob, got right in his face and said "You know what Rob?" which scared the crap out of Rob "You should… get a second chance, so we will give you one" Rob took a breath "So you better not fuck it up" Dave finished.

"Don't worry dude, I won't… I've changed, you'll see that. I wouldn't dream of double crossing you guys now" Rob said honestly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Summer Slam

About a month has gone by and they are building up for Summer Slam. They've got HBK vs Hogan in an 'Icon vs Legend' match; Dave vs JBL in a 'No Holds Barred' match for the Heavyweight title; John vs Jericho for the WWE title; Matt vs Edge because of the stupid storyline involving them and Lita; they will announce the winner of the 2005 RAW Diva search; Randy vs Undertaker; Angle vs Eugene; Chris vs OJ for the US title; and DJ vs Trish for the Women's title.

A few things that has happened since last chapter… Randy and Lita got married while both were injured. Like Lakyn, Lita couldn't decide so both DJ and Lakyn were her maids of honor and John was Randy's best man and the rest of the guys were his groomsmen. Which is one of the reasons that Lita hates the storyline that she's in right now, cause she has to be 'heart broken' about Matt but 'in love with Edge' it really sucked. Another thing that happened was Muhammad and Daivari were released because stupid people can't understand that it was all just storyline. And tomorrow on RAW Jericho will be 'fired' he actually just wants to work on his music.

Now for everybody in the group this was a big ppv. They were all going to win their matches; Hogan beat HBK; Dave beat JBL; John beat Jericho; Chris beat OJ, in 25 ½ seconds might I add; Randy beat Taker; and DJ beat Trish for the title. After her match she celebrated in the ring and the fans cheered (she is now face cause Randy RKOed her a while back and left her in the ring) then she went back to the locker room…

"Deej honey, congratulations. That was a great match" John hugged her.

"Thank you Johnny" DJ cried hugging him back "Now we both have gold" she added

John wiped her tears away and said "Do you think that they could put us in a storyline together since you and Randy 'aren't together anymore' that way it could be a couple thing"

"I don't know honey; talk to Lakyn about that" DJ said "By the way, where's my dad? I haven't gotten to congratulate him yet"

"Probably in the other locker room" John answered

"Thanks, I'll be back" DJ said as she ran to see her dad. Instead of knocking when she got to his door, she just barged in and saw Chris crying…

"Dad, why are you crying?" DJ asked whipping his tears.

"I'm just so happy for you, I'm glad that you didn't have to wait for 18 years like I did" Chris replied

"Awww Dad, thanks. But I came in here to congratulate you. It was a great match, granted it was only 25 and a half seconds, but that just makes it all the more better when you have those segments about OJ later on"

"Man, I can't wait to do those… We all won our matches. How about we take everybody out tonight to celebrate?" Chris asked

"Sounds good, you and I will split the bill since we decided on it" DJ said

"No, I got it honey" Chris insisted

"I said that you and I will split the bill, ok Dad" DJ said making sure Chris understood.

"Ok honey. Man I pity John" then DJ playfully punched her dad in the shoulder "What?" Chris asked

DJ paused "I see what you mean, I can be a little controlling, huh?" she said with a smile

"You… No, never" Chris said sarcastically as they went to tell the others that after showers they were going out to eat.

A few months later they fit DJ and John into a storyline together. At this point, everybody wanted a shot at John's title.

Now for this episode of RAW they had everybody wanting a title shot end up in the ring saying why they deserved it. Then John came out with DJ at the top of the ramp and got to do some of his freestyle. Which he loved doing because it was the only thing that he actually got to make up. And this one (which aired on October 10, 2005) went as follows: (A/N: actually it was altered to fit my story)

"Well well well honey, look what we have here. We gots ourselves a ring full of number one contenders" DJ said

"We sure do and you know what… HBK; I'm scouting you heavy, cause I know there's no one better. But you're a little too friendly wearing chaps, chains, and leather. And gold medal or not, Kurt Angle's going south. Forget your mouth piece, I'll put my piece in your mouth" John said

"What about Big Show honey?" DJ asked

"Oh man, he's enormous, he's a giant. I can think of a million adjectives. But it's just another case of big things in small packages" John said as DJ shook her head yes and he continues "Carlito; you're not cool. You're some chia pet putz. Instead of spitting out apples, you should be choking on these nuts"

"Lita's a slut" DJ said

"She sure is babe. So ya'll should run the other way when you see her. I shook her hand last week and she gave me gonorrhea"

"Only one more, and you can't leave him out" DJ stated

"Not a chance hun… and you, you claim you're Mr. Money in the bank. Edge, 'you think you know me'. Well John Cena's a pinwheel. So you can go ahead and blow me"

"You see, The Champ Is Here" DJ said as she patted Johns shoulder with the title on it.

"Damn right, and I never back down, I never quit. If I got to, I'll fight you all, cause I just don't give a" then he held up the mic and the audience finished the sentence. Then John and DJ went in the back. Then the rest followed.

Lita says: "D, John that was kinda brutal what you said about me"

"Li, that's your character now, what do you expect? I know you hate it but that's Vince for ya" DJ tried to explain.

"I know, but could you try to lay off?" Lita asked

"Li, girl, it's easy like apparently you are. See how easy it was to slip that in" John said

"I know" Li said reluctantly

"Just don't let it get to you. There will be plenty more in the future" Lakyn said walking up behind Lita.

"Why do you say that?" Lita asked

"Well Steph decided that she wanted to bring Hacksaw Jim Duggan back and you know how he always says 'Hoooe'?" Lakyn asked

"Ya" Lita said uneasily

"Well ya, we have to have a way to bring him back so…"

"Gawd, this shit pisses me off" Li said as she ran out.

Rob was about to run after her but DJ stopped him "Don't bother, you know how she is. If she can't realize that this is her job and what she decided to do… She, we all signed a contract. Basically we have to do what we are told. Besides why does it bug her so much, it's not like it's true" DJ explained

"Ummm yeah… not true" Rob said


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: What did you say?

A few months later, it was bugging her so DJ decided to go talk to Rob about what he had said.

"Hey Rob, what's up?" DJ asked

"Oh nothing much, you?" Rob replied

"Ummm…well, a while back you seemed a little uneasy when I was ranting about Lita… Do you know something that I don't?" She asked

Rob hesitated "Well a while ago I was walking to the locker room and I heard some noises so I knocked on the door of the room I heard it from because I thought that I heard Lita, and Adam answered the door"

"Ok, what happened next?" DJ urged

"I asked him if he knew where Lita was and then she came to the door saying "Adam, babe who's at the' then she paused when she saw it was me 'What the hell?' I said, just then she pulled me in the room begging me not to tell anyone and I promised that I wouldn't as long as she gets this thing sorted out. So D, you can't say anything to anybody. I will give you updates when I get them ok"

"Ya ok" DJ said obviously irritated as she walked out and was heading back to her and John's locker room. But on the way there she ran into Lita.

"Hey D, where ya goin" Lita asked

"To Johnny and I's locker room"

"I see, so how's it feel to have your man still have the WWE title?" Lita asked

"Oh it's good, you'll find out soon" DJ said then left. She walked in to see John sitting on the couch. She plopped down next to him and sighed.

"What's wrong Deej?" he asked

"It's just that you're losing your title next week" DJ complained trying to cover up what it really was.

"That's ok though. I'm getting it back 3 weeks after that"

"But you're losing it to Adam" DJ whined

"Come on Deej, you know he deserves a run with the title, he actually deserves it more than me" John stated

"Johnny, what are you talking about?"

"Hon, you have watched wrestling just as long as I have. Adam has done a lot more in this business than I have. Even though they're only giving it to him for 3 weeks, I myself aint gonna take no glory from him. My character will, but I wont" John explained

"Ok. I see what you mean but I still don't like Adam" DJ said crossing her arms.

"How come?" John asked

"Cause of that crap he pulled with Li"

"Deej, that was a long time ago"

"Ya, that time was" DJ replied not even thinking about it then covered her mouth.

"What are you talking about?" John said turning to face her when she said that.

"Nothing. Rob said that he'll take care of it"

"Take care of what? Honey, what are you talking about?"

"Johnny don't worry about it" DJ tried to avoid it.

"Nooo… If you make a slip like that, you have to spill the beans. Besides… what ever happened to the whole 'no secrets' thing?" John asked seriously

"Ok. But you have to swear on our relationship that you won't say anything to Randy, at least not yet. Rob is taking care of it" DJ said looking into his eyes.

"Ummm ok, I swear on our relationship that I won't tell Randy" John said putting his hand over his heart.

"Alright, basically Lita is cheating on Randy with Adam. But she promised Rob that she would take care of it and as far as she knows, Rob is the only one that knows about her and Adam. Then I had talked to Rob and asked him what was going on and he told me then promised me that if Lita didn't take care of it then he would. So don't do anything and don't say anything to Randy" She shouted the last part across the room as John was about to walk out, someone else walked in… yep it was Randy.

"Don't tell me what?" Randy asked

"Nothing" DJ said "Stay put, we will be right back" She finished as she dragged John with her to Rob's locker room leaving Randy in there confused as hell. Once they got there John punched a locker and made a huge dent "That BITCH!" John shouted very angered by the whole thing.

"D, who is he talking about and why is he so pissed off?" Rob asked

"Ummm, I accidentally made a slip" DJ replied

"That bitch is cheating on my best friend, how could she do that to her own husband?" John was venting.

"D" Rob sighed

"Sorry Rob… Did she get it sorted out?" DJ asked

"Not yet" Rob said

"Ok, you stay here and try to calm John down and I'm gonna go talk to her. Hopefully I catch them so I don't have to think of an alternative besides saying that you told me. See ya"

"Good luck" Rob said

"Thanks" She said leaving the room as Rob tried to calm John… "I won't be able to look at her the same again Rob. She's my best friend's girl… He loves her more than any of us will ever know. I feel that it's my obligation to tell Randy, but it would hurt him waaay too much" John said

"Then don't tell him" Rob stated

"I'll try. It's harder than it sounds… If you're around when I'm talkin to him and it seems that I might tell him then just elbow me, ok"

"Alright, can do. I wonder how your woman's doing?" Rob asked

DJ stood outside Adams room for a minute then knocked and walked in. Kind of a good thing she didn't wait cause she caught them. There on the couch was Lita and Adam making out. They didn't hear her come in; they were so into their make-out session. So DJ slammed the door behind her. "Hey Lita, Adam" she said

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Adam shouted

"I did knock, jackass, but you two were so into each other that you didn't hear me. Adam, please leave for a few minutes" DJ asked the last part nicely.

"But this is my room" He argued

"I said beat it" DJ shouted

"Fine. Bitch" Adam said on his way out.

"Assclown" DJ said back

"D, let me explain" Lita tried to say.

"NO! You listen" DJ shouted, "I don't care what type of excuse that you MAY have, cause there isn't one. I thought we dealt with him before. Were you lying to us then? Cause that was a pretty good act"

"No, I wasn't lying then and after working with him, I started falling for him"

"That's bullshit Li and you know it. What about Randy? Do you still love him?" DJ asked

"Of course I do, he's my husband" Lita replied

"Well you know what? I have half a mind to go tell him right now but I'll give you an ultimatum… You get this shit sorted out and let me know what you are going to do by this Saturday and if you haven't decided by then, then I will make it real easy for you. Even though it will kill me to do it, cause I know for a fact that he loves you a whole lot more than Adam does, actually you mean the whole world, no, the universe to him and you know it, I'll tell him. This situation is the biggest piece of crap I have heard, it is complete and udder bullshit. I'll see you on Saturday. I'm really disappointed in you" DJ said as she left.

"Ouch, that really hurt" Lita said feeling like she was gonna cry.

"Don't worry about her honey, she's just a bitch" Adam said walking back in.

"No she's not, she's my best friend and she's right. I need some time to think Adam, I'll be back later" She said as she went back to her and Randy's room.

"Hey honey" Randy said, whom had just gotten back after waiting for a half an hour in DJ and Johns room and nobody came back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" She said drearily

"Baby come on. I can tell when something's wrong and there definitely is" Randy pleaded, he loved her so much, he hated to see her down like that.

"You're right, something is wrong. Wait here, I'll be back in 5 minutes, I need to talk to someone"

"Ok, I'll be right here waiting" Randy said a little worried.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Right back at ya!

A/N: THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER IS HAPPY, I GUESS (DEPENDING ON HOW YOU LOOK AT IT) AND THE END IS SAD : ( SORRY :S

Lita barged into the room and slammed the door behind her. "OK, I've made a decision" she said

"About what?" asked the person sitting on the couch.

"Fuck you, you know what I'm talking about" Lita replied harshly.

"Are you sure about your decision?"

"Never been more sure in my entire life" Lita said as she kissed Adam "Goodbye, I love Randy way too much. We can't do this anymore"

"You bitch, you can't dump me. Once I tell Randy, he wont want you back anyways" Adam argued

"First of all, I just did. And second; go ahead and tell him, he already knows and he said that he'll forgive me" Lita said walking out of the room. Which was a lie, she just didn't want Adam telling Randy, she wanted to.

Next she was off to tell Randy about the whole thing. She walked back into the room and saw Randy sitting right where she left him.

"Hey there beautiful, you look happier. What lightened the mood?" Randy asked as he began to get up to give her a hug

"I am happier and that's what I have to talk to you about. You should probably stay seated" Lita said and sat next to him

"OK" Randy said skeptically.

"Alright, you know that we haven't spent that much time together lately" she began

"Ya, well that's work for ya"

"I know. But I had been feeling lonely"

"So had I but just wait for a few more months and we will be back on the same show" Randy said then kissed her.

"But the thing is… I actually did something about it" she looked down at the floor

"Li honey, what are you talking about?" Randy was scared of what was coming

"I had an affair, but it will never ever ever happen again, I promise and I'm hoping that you can forgive me"

Randy let go of her hand, stood up and started yelling at her "You know, DJ was right when she was yelling at you about this job. You knew what this business was like before you even got here. So what if you got lonely, some of the people here don't even have their husband or wife in this business with them, so they see each other even less than what we do. It's just something that you have to put up with. Who was it?" he had to know

"My on-screen boyfriend… Adam. Honey I'm terribly sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" she pleaded

"Give me sometime to think about this" He said then went to talk to his best friend John. He walked into DJ and Johns room "Oh my god, Lita was cheating on me. I can't believe she would do something like that. She's my wife" Randy said sadly, pacing around the room, not really sure what to think

"I know" John said

"I mean seriously… wait, you knew? For how long?" Randy said beginning to get angry again.

"Dude, I just found out today. Deej told me not to tell you, to let Lita do it" John explained

"And how long did she know?" Randy asked starting to think that he was the last one to find out

"Don't worry, she just found out today also"

"Ok" Randy said a little more calmly. "Dude, what should I do? I love her so much"

"I know. That's why I've been thinking and… I think that you should tell her that you forgive her but, it will be a long time before you can trust her again"

"That actually doesn't sound too bad. Man, I don't know what I would do without you" Randy said hugging John.

Meanwhile Lita went to Lakyns' room. When she got in there Jaidyn ran to give her a hug.

"Hey Aunt Amy" Jaidyn said (she was the only one allowed to call her Amy on a regular basis because when she was growing up she could say 'Amy' better than 'Lita')

"Hey honey. Do you mind leaving the room for a little bit? I need to talk to your mom" Lita asked

"Sure, no problem. I'll go see if Cameron's here, maybe Shawn will let us play" she said and walked off to find HBK.

"Man, she has grown. How old is she now?" Lita asked as she watched Jaidyn leave the room

"Ya she has, she's 8. What do you wanna talk about?" Lakyn asked as she sat on the bench

"Well…" then Lita told her about everything that went on.

"Wait, so DJ bitched at you for cheating on Randy?" Lakyn asked sounding appalled

"Ya. Why?" Lita asked curiously

"The nerve, even though hers wasn't as bad, but still"

"What are you talking about?" Lita was really curious by now.

"Oh, she never told you about the kiss that her and Rey shared?"

"No… she failed to mention that. When did it happen?" Lita asked starting to get pissed off.

"Last week when they went to hang out" Lakyn answered

"Just them two hung out?" Lita questioned

"Ya, I'd say it was a date though"

"I agree. I think that I should go talk to her. Wait, does John know?"

"He sure don't" Lakyn confirmed what Lita already figured

"OK, I'll talk to you later"

"Be nice Lita" Lakyn warned

"I'll try" Lita said as she went to DJ and Johns' locker room. She barged in to see only DJ in there.

"And you have the nerve to yell at me. Granted I was worse but atleast I told Randy. Does John know?" Lita shouted

"What are you talking about" DJ asked with a questioned look.

"You go and bitch at me about Adam and you never said anything about your date with Rey"

"What? Who told you? I mean… it wasn't a date" DJ corrected herself

"Lakyn slipped it up. And the way that you and Rey have been lately, I wouldn't be surprised if it went further than just a kiss" Lita argued

Now it was DJ's turn to yell "You know what, I wouldn't have been surprised either, but it didn't. Rey and I had always had feelings for each other and you know that but then I fell in love with John, my heart is his (John's). Yes, every once in a while I think about what could have been between Rey and I but I love him like a brother. We went to the movies the other night. During the movie he kissed me and yes I kissed him back but I felt nothing and I walked out of the theater. When I did, I happened to bump into Uncle Eddie. (A/N: SHE CALLS HIM UNCLE EDDIE CAUSE THAT IS WHAT HE IS LIKE TO HER AND HE IS LIKE A BROTHER TO HER DAD, SO…) He helped me a whole lot. I explained everything to him and he said that it seems like I love both men but in different ways and that I should explain that to both of them. I have talked to Rey and he's told me that he understands. Him and I are still best friends just like before" DJ calmed down towards the end

"And John?" Lita asked starting to feel a little bad because she remembers about this stuff before.

"I'll tell him in due time. I didn't tell Randy so I'm hoping that you will let me tell John"

"OK, but why haven't you told John yet?" Lita sat down on the bench

"You' ve know him just as long as I have. You know how jealous he gets" DJ sat down next to her

"Ya, I feel sorry for you about that… I'll go now and I'm sorry for yelling at you about the whole Rey thing" Lita apologized

"Don't be, I shouldn't have gone on a date with him in the first…place" DJ said just as John walked in.

"I should probably go now" Lita said "See ya D"

"Bye" DJ responded "Baby…Perfect timing" she said looking at John.

"Explain" John simply said with that look in his eyes, you know the angry look. :S

"OK, here it goes" DJ said then explained everything that she just said to Lita.

"So he kissed you?" John asked as he was walking out of the room.

"But I kissed him back… Johnny" she said and followed him.

"Don't matter. He shouldn't have done it" he said as he walked into Rey's room. "Why did you kiss her?" he asked Rey, pretty much enraged.

Before Rey could answer DJ walked in. "John, knock it off. I told you that I kissed him back. I don't care that you said that he shouldn't have done it, cause I did it too. If you're mad at him then you should be just as mad at me" she yelled at John.

"But you're my baby. I love you and I have to protect you" John said

"I love you too but you need to stop being so damn jealous. You know that my heart belongs to you. I have plenty of other guy friends, you're gonna have to be nicer and more understanding, other guys will try and pull stuff like that. If I happen to have a problem then I will tell you, don't worry. Plus Rey is our best friend. Come back to the room and cool off" DJ tried to calm him.

"OK, fine" he said like a little kid and walked off.

"ReyRey, I'm extremely sorry. You know how he gets" DJ apologized as she led John out of the room

"Ya, I know" Rey said kind of sadly.

"Don't worry. I'll get it taken care of. Everything will be back to normal"

"OK, love ya Donna" which is what he really meant from his heart.

"Love ya too bro" she said as she went back to her and Johns room and sorted things out when he finally realized that it was just a kiss. John said that he would have to thank Eddie next time he sees him. He always knows the right thing to do/ say.

They all went back to the hotel to get some sleep cause the next day was a Supershow from Minnesota.

John woke up that morning to DJ's cell phone ringing. So he answered it.

"Hello" John said groggily

"Hey John, its Dave" he sounded sad, John could hear Jaidyn and Lakyn crying in the background.

"Hey man, what's wrong?"

"Eddie died" Dave bluntly said… it's the only way not to sugar coat it.

"What? You have got to be kidding me. We just saw him… what yesterday? He seemed just fine, he can't be. How?" John was sounding panicky.

"It's true…they found him in his hotel room. He died in his sleep. I've already told the rest of the gang. We're gonna meet at the arena a little early today so we can all be together. 11:00 OK" Dave informed him

"Alright Dave, I'll see ya then" John hung up the phone and started to actually cry, which woke DJ up.

"Johnny honey, what's wrong?" she asked

"Go get ready then I'll tell you" he wanted to prolong telling her just a little while that her Uncle Eddie was dead because he knew that she would totally lose it.

She got her shower and was ready in 15 minutes.

"OK now tell me" DJ was worried… John never cried unless. "OMG, did someone die?" she asked

"Yes Deej. They found him in his hotel room this morning. Your Uncle Eddie, baby… he's dead" he said then hugged her as she began to ball her eyes out.

"No… He can't be… There's no way... How did it happen?" she could barely talk.

"I don't know, he died in his sleep. Come on honey lets go" John said as he walked her out to the car and they drove to the arena.

There was a bunch of people showing up early. All of them still crying. John and DJ got to Dave's room…

DJ ran to Chris and hugged him, they both cried some more. The rest just stood there with watery eyes… what else could they do?

Vince told them all that both shows would be tribute shows to Eddie. Most of them got to say their feelings… Some had matches and a few got to do both. The one that seemed to take it the hardest was Chris, so DJ stuck with her dad for the whole day. She needed him and he needed her.

It was a sad day for everyone. The fans too. You shouldn't have to die at age 38. But atleast he's in a better place now.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: What now?

Just to catch you up on what time it is… It's a few months after Eddie's death (January) and everybody was doing better.

The fans had begun to start booing John, especially after Edge took his title from him at New Years Revolution. It was really bugging John, the fans were. Because that's the reason he loves this business so much, he loves his fans and now they're turning on him and his girl.

"Johnny honey, don't worry about the fans. The true fans will stick with you no matter what. Always remember the quote by Dr. Seuss. You know, the one that I live by: 'Say what you want and do what you feel cause those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind' and I don't mind" DJ said as she kissed him on the cheek

"Deej baby, you always know what to say to make me happy" John said then kissed her back.

Tonight on RAW is the fallout of New Years Revolution and the show starts with John and DJ coming to the ring. As they do, the fans are of course booing them. They both grab a mic and stand there for a minute listening to the crowd boo. (A/N: ANOTHER FREESTYLE THING THAT WAS AIRED ON JANURARY 9, 2006 THAT I ALTERED TO FIT MY STORY :P)

"That's all you got? You can't get any louder than that?" John asks the crowd as they got a little louder.

"Come on. If you're gonna go at it, go at it" DJ added

"I'll try to understand this. I think it's just that life is full of choices, you know. Last night, Edge, at a very opportunistic time cashed in his money in the bank. And he beat me for the WWE Championship" John said

"Just like tonight, you people are making choices. There's a lot of folks out there that have obviously made the choice to decide that we suck" DJ said which got some more heat.

"That's true baby, but you know what? There's also some folks out there that made the choice to ride with us; through the good times AND the bad times. Not just because it was the cool thing to do" John replied

"You know, Alan Iverson once said 'There's a million people who love me and there's 10 million people that hate me' So what do we do? We go to bat for each and every one of those soldiers who's gonna ride with us" DJ said that last part intensely.

"You got that right. And for those 10 million people drinking hate-orade: hell, ya'll can kiss my ass. (that got some huge heat) You know why? Because tonight I'm makin a choice. Tonight I am making a choice to cash in on my rematch clause. Tonight I wants me some of Edge, right here, right now for the WWE Championship" he says getting ready for Edge to come out.

Then Lita comes out (A/N: SORRY I DIDN'T GET LITA'S PART DOWN) she says that with some oral persuasion for Vince, Cena gets his rematch at the Royal Rumble. Then she hypes the live sex thing. But as she turns to walk away DJ interrupts her.

"Hold up there one woman hooker parade. There may be a lot of people in here that think we suck. But every damn person in here knows that you do. You wanna get all up in our business with this? Then why don't you see your little saddlebag ass backstage. You tell your boyfriend, Mr. Opportunity that he did make a wise choice cashing in that Money in the Bank last night" DJ said to her

"Yes, and you also tell him that you left me with no choice. You see, you set a date; it's the Royal Rumble. So at the Royal Rumble, when I meet Edge. I will beat his ass. And you can bank on that bitch" John said with that firey intensity that he has.

The rest of the show went as planned except for during the 'live sex celebration' Lita had a nip slip, so they just made the screen black. She was embarrassed but nobody saw it so it was ok.

Sunday at DJ and John's house. DJ's phone rang…

"Hey girl what's up? … Really? … Are you sure? … Damn it … Ya, we'll meet you there" DJ said as John listened

"Who was that?" John asked

"It was Lakyn, Dave got hurt" DJ was obviously already irritated about it.

"In the ring?" John sighed

"Ya, in a match against Mark Henry" DJ said as she grabbed her jacket from the stand

"Shit. How bad?" John asked as he did the same

"I don't know yet. We're gonna meet them at the doctors office" she said as she grabbed her keys from the hook and walked out the door.

"Damn, he is just getting over a back injury. Isn't it common sense to be careful in the ring, especially with someone just getting over an injury?" John asked as he followed her and closed the door behind them, then locked it.

"I think it is" DJ said, looked at him then added sarcastically as she opened the car door "But I could be wrong" she added as they both sat in the car and shut the doors, then drove off. By the time they got there the rest of the gang was there. Even though it was just an injury, they were all still worried. Just then Dave and Lakyn walked out into the waiting room. Dave looked ok, but Lakyn looked pissed.

"Hey guys. So what's the verdict?" Rey asked

"He has to have surgery" Lakyn said, obviously pissed

"Damn. How long you gonna be out?" Rob asked as they all walked out of the hospital.

"7 fucking months" Lakyn yelled as they were walking to their cars.

They were all in disbelief, Dave was the one injured and he was the only calm one. "Honey calm down. These things happen in this business" he tried to reason with her.

"I know, but he still should have been careful with you. You're supposed to be able to trust the person that you're in the ring with. Most people are even more careful when you're just getting over an injury… It's bullshit Dave and you know it. It shouldn't have happened" Lakyn argued.

"Thanks for coming guys. Come to the taping on Tuesday and we'll find out what I'm gonna have to do. Don't worry, I'll calm her down" That reassured everyone cause Dave can calm anybody down. Then they all went back home. As they got home Lakyn slammed the door behind them and Jaidyn looked a little scared cause she had never seen her mom that mad before.

"Don't worry Jai, mommy's just a little mad at the moment. Go on back upstairs to bed" Dave said giving his daughter a hug.

"Ok daddy, see ya in the morning" Jaidyn said and gave her dad a hug

"Love ya princess" he said as she walked back upstairs and Lakyn and him went to bed.

"Lakyn, honey, why are you so pissed off about it?" Dave asked rubbing her back.

"You wanna know why I'm so pissed?" she asked

"Ya, that's what I just asked"

"Before we left the arena, Teddy told me that if you had to be out for a month or more then you'll have to give up your title"

"To who?" Dave asked

"I don't know, whoever deserves it, maybe a tournament or something" she said as you could tell that she was calming down a little bit

"Ok now I see why you're so pissed but what do you expect?"

"Mark Henry to get suspended" she pouted

"Because of an accident? They can't do that" he said obviously

"I know but I'm still pissed" she said as she laid down.

"Just get some sleep baby" He said as he kissed her and went to sleep himself. Dave spent all of the next day writing the speech that he was gonna give to the fans on Tuesday.

Tuesday at the SMACKDOWN! taping…

The show started off with Dave in the ring explaining what happened…

"Now many of you may know, most of you probably don't know, cause I've been keeping it to myself until I made a decision. On Sunday night in a match against Mark Henry, I was injured. Now I've worked through injuries but this is a severe injury that I will not be able to work through. It will require a surgery that will leave me sidelined indefinitely… You know, when I first won the World Heavyweight Championship, a real good friend of mine named Paul told me to enjoy the ride and Paul (ha ha) I've enjoyed every second of this ride. Everytime I walked through that curtain it was the thrill of my life. I was proud to be champion, I am proud to be champion. I was proud to represent you people. I was proud to represent this company. It was my pride, my privilege, my honor to follow the great tradition of men like; Ric Flair-nature boy, Harley Race, Triple H, Dusty Rhodes-The American Dream (baby). It was my privilege, my honor to entertain you. (A bunch of Batista chants) I love you guys and you will never know how much… I always wanted to be the kind of champion to come out here and defend my title against whoever. No matter how big, how small. From Big Show to Eddie Guerrero (God Bless ya I LOVE YOU EDDIE, I love you and I miss you) But I am physically unable to do that and I must, as a great champion, I must do the right thing. I have no choice but to surrender the World Heavyweight Championship. (He kisses it then hands it over to Teddy) Teddy, I wanna tell you one thing, and I'm gonna steal a line from my friend and my mentor, 'To be the man, you gotta beat the man' No, hear what I'm saying 'TO BE THE MAN, YOU GOTTA BEAT THE MAN'. Now I know what you're planning to do with the World Heavyweight Championship. But I gotta say, and I wanna say it to you, I wanna say it to everybody, I wanna say it to the next man who wears this belt. Teddy, I will be back, I will reclaim that title, I will be World Heavyweight Champion again" then he walks out and around the ring touching the fans hands and when he gets to the top of the ramp he applauds the fans and bows to them. Once he gets to the back…

"Dave that was awesome and brave" they all complimented.

"Thanks, but I had to do it" Dave simply stated

"So who's getting the title?" Randy asked curiously

"Kurt is, he deserves it. Then we're turning him face" Lakyn explained

"He's been heel for-like ever. Do you think that the fans are ready to like him?" Lita asked what was on everyone's mind

"I don't know, we'll just have to see" Lakyn shrugged her shoulders

About a week later Dave had his surgery and everything went good. And most of the fans were warming up to Angle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Royal Rumble**

**It was the week before the Royal Rumble and everybody was getting psyched for it because Rey was gonna win the Rumble and John was getting his title back.**

**(A/N: OBVIOUSLY I LIKE JOHN CENA CAUSE I KEEP USING HIS FREESTYLES. I WROTE THEM DOWN CAUSE I THOUGHT THEY WERE FUNNY AND THIS IS SOMETHING THAT I CAN USE THEM ON :P SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADUE, HERE IS ANOTHER, AIRED ON JANUARY 23, 2006, TO FIT MY STORY)**

**Tonight is RAW and Edge and Lita are in the ring showing a movie about Edge's life and talking about how he's gonna beat John on Sunday. Then John's music hits and he and DJ stand at the top of the ramp.**

"**Charlotte Charlotte Charlotte Charlotte Charlotte Charlotte Charlotte, Woohoohoo man. Do you realize what has just happened? This is big. And I can't even believe we're doing this but we are out here to say: Congratulations man! (they both said) That movie trailer was awesome. I mean it was very, very good, well done" John said as DJ clapped.**

"**But see, what the people don't know is that the actual movie 'To the Edge' is unbelievable. You see, we saw the trailer; we saw what you saw. But we also got us that bootleg copy of the movie. So what we're gonna do is give ya'll a review right here tonight so everybody can be as excited as us to go see this thing" DJ said excitingly, like she was gonna jump out of her boots.**

"**Don't get it twisted, this is a classic, with a classic story; Boy meets Hoe. There's more, she's not just a regular hoe, she's a magical redheaded hoe. She changes the boys life" John continues**

"**The boy wins Money in the Bank, he wins the WWE title, the boy truly has it all. So naturally the boy wants to make his hoe happy; takes her on vacation to Lake Ta-hoe. She needs food, he gets her taters from Ida-hoe" DJ says**

"**That's enough Donna, that's enough" Edge said and smirked cause he knew that using her real name made her mad.**

**DJ got that look in her eyes and began to move down the ramp but John put his arm out and stopped her, then John said "Hey now, he even traces her heritage all the way back and finds out that she actually is half Nava-hoe. The boy and the hoe have it all; the WWE title, they have a live sex celebration in the middle of the ring. Which is more disgusting and disturbing than when Mae Young gave The Boogeyman a little chunky rockefeller" John said disturbingly**

"**But that's ok, that's ok, the boy's on top. But then the story… the story goes way left. I mean the ending, you just couldn't predict. The boy goes to Miami; The Royal Rumble. The single biggest moment of the boys' professional career" DJ says cockily**

"**The lights, the world, everybody's watching and he stands in the middle of the ring and proceeds to take the worst ass kicking of his entire life. It's bad, its real bad" John said**

"**Ain't gonna happen Cena" Edge butted in**

"**Hey, no no no no. I know you don't want us to spoil the ending. But guys it gets worse, I mean the boy really loses everything. He loses the WWE title, he loses his main event spot, tragically he even loses his hoe. Turns out, she goes and falls in love with Hacksaw Jim Duggan (she makes a fist and sticks out her thumb) Hooooooooooe" DJ says smiling**

"**And in one day the boy goes from rated R to rated G. G for gone, like the WWE title. G for gold which the boy never sees again and G for gonorrhea, which was a little present that the hoe left behind" John said also smiling.**

"**Hey hey hey hey hey, John, DJ; I don't know who this hoe is that you guys are referring to. But John, but John, what I do know is that you and Edge have to find partners tonight and I know that the champ is not gonna have a hard time finding a partner. I know that much. But you John, you know if you're having trouble finding someone to play with. Well you might have to just go play with yourself" Lita comebacks**

"**You know, that's good, that's really good. It's finally good to see something of substance coming OUT of your mouth" DJ replies**

"**That's enough, that's enough with the jokes you guys" Edge shouts**

"**Ya ya ya, you're right. Enough with the jokes. You give a preview tonight. Well I'm gonna give you one as well. You see tonight these people will get a preview of what's gonna happen at the Royal Rumble. You wanna get gritty? We getting gritty rated R superstar; ain't no money in the bank, no sex on live tv or movie trailers that's gonna change the fact that, although right now you standing next to a bitch, this Sunday at the Royal Rumble, I'm gonna make you mine" John finished as him and DJ went to the back.**

"**Damn, do you guys mind easing up please?" Lita shouted to DJ and John**

"**Li, Steph told us to basically keep using euphemisms for calling you a hoe, so we did. We talked about this before; we're just doing our jobs. If you wanna be mad at anybody then you can be mad at Stephanie, not us" DJ shouted back**

"**I know, but it's still you guys saying it" Lita shouted right back**

"**You know what? Fuck this, I'm leaving. I'll see ya back at the hotel John" DJ said walking down the hall.**

"**But Deej, you have a match tonight" John said walking after her.**

"**I don't care, she's pissing me off. Vince can do something about it" DJ said continuing to walk down the hall but then John caught up with her.**

"**Ya honey, he would suspend you" John said as she stopped**

"**Ok fine, but after my match, I'm leaving"**

"**That's ok. Then we can talk later"**

"**Ya whatever" DJ said. After her match she cleaned up and instead of going back to her and John's hotel room, she went to Dave and Lakyn's locker room first. As she walked in Jaidyn ran up to her and gave her a hug.**

"**Hey Jai, is your mom and dad in here?" DJ asked as she hugged her back**

"**Daddy is, but Mommy's talking with Vince" Jaidyn replied**

"**You wanna do me a favor and go hang with your Uncle John for a little bit? I need to talk to your dad" DJ asked sweetly**

"**Do I have to? I love Uncle John, but I never get to listen to any of you guys' conversations" Jaidyn whined**

"**Yes you have to Jai. There's a reason you can't stick around. Maybe when you get older, ok honey" DJ offered to her neice**

"**Fine" Jaidyn said as she walked out and slammed the door. Which made Dave come out of the other room.**

"**What was that?" Dave asked**

"**Oh, I needed to talk to you and told Jai to go hang with John and she got mad that she couldn't listen to the conversation" DJ replied as she sat down on the bench**

"**Well what do you expect, she's around adults all the time and she feels left out" Dave explained as he did the same**

"**Ya, I know. I just don't want her getting bad opinions about someone just because of how I feel about them" DJ explained why she didn't want her around for this particular conversation.**

"**Let me guess… Li?" Dave sighed**

"**Of course"**

"**What did she do now?" Dave asked getting tired of hearing about Li from everybody.**

"**She's being herself. She can't take the pressure of the job because of her character. Just because her character's a 'hoe' doesn't mean that she is" DJ said yelling**

"**Calm down D. I know, I think that all of us have tried to explain that to her"**

"**Then why the fuck does she still complain about it?"**

"**Because she is Amy Christine Orton. She'll complain about it until it's changed"**

"**Ya but she's wasting her breath complaining to us. We can't do anything about it, she needs to talk to Vince about it" she offered**

"**She has"**

"**What did he say?" DJ asked curiously**

"**He says that he likes the storyline and he thinks that the fans do to" Dave explained, obviously not thrilled with the ordeal.**

"**Well he's wrong… I've been on myspace, your demonboard, other message boards, chat rooms and I've even asked fans and the majority hate it. They want to see her back in the ring" DJ said what pretty much everybody else already knew**

"**Try to talk to Steph, maybe she can get her dad to think it over"**

"**You know what, I will. Thank you Davey" She said as she smiled and hugged him.**

"**No problem hun" Dave said as DJ went to find Steph.**

**Then the next week at the Rumble; John won his title back and Rey won the Rumble.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A familiar face?

(A/N: THE CHRISTY IN THE STORY NOW IS NOT CHRISTY HEMME)

On February 18th Lita had an autograph signing in Dayton, Ohio. It wasn't as good a turn out as she had hoped but she knew that she had lost some fans since her heel turn. But there was one girl there that looked very familiar. This girl was so nervous, but she stayed there the entire time with her friend asking her questions and stuff. They also had to listen to this guy talk a bunch of crap; Lita couldn't believe some of the stuff that this guy was saying…For example: Stephanie McMahon isn't her real last name, she's married to Trips (duh) he also said that Bret Hart was gonna have a match at Wrestle Mania. But Lita knew that she knew this girl, she just couldn't place her. When she got home she was talking to Randy…

"Honey, I know that I know who she is. I just can't place her. I think that she knows me too" Lita said as she continued going through her mind to try and remember who she was.

"Li, a lot of people know you" Randy said obviously

"No, I mean she actually knows me. She called me Amy, she asked me to sign the book as Amy" replied

"Ok, has any other fan called you Amy before?" Randy asked

"No, not very many people know me as Amy" she responded

"Don't worry about it babe" Randy just waved it off

A month later on March 17th John had an autograph signing in Cleveland, Ohio. Like Lita, he saw a girl that looked very familiar to him. As he walked out from behind the curtain he spotted her in the front row, he smiled and nodded at her. She was the first one to ask if she could have a picture with him cause the guards were being complete dicks (it irritated John) so she wasn't sure. She even wished him luck the next day at Saturday Nights Main Event and so he thanked her. He had compared with Lita and it was the same girl. Afterwards he was talking to DJ.

"Deej honey, I saw the same girl that Li saw. She did look very familiar. I think that she was at the RAW from " (Indiana)

"Maybe we 'll run into her again sometime and you can point her out to me" DJ commented as she pretty much waved it off too.

Two days after that on March 19th, Dave had an autograph signing in Cleveland at the same place that John did. Dave saw the same girl but he got more of a clue to who she was. She gave him a Spongebob Squarepants lunchbox to add to his collection and she said that there was a Redbull in there for him from the board. She asked him for a hug, so he gave her one then she told him that it was good to see him again. He looked on the bottom of the lunchbox and it said 'from dmbjfac'. So when he got home, he looked on the board (A/N: WHEN I SAY 'THE BOARD' IT IS REFERING TO DAVES OFFICIAL SITE, THE DEMON BOARD) and sure enough, there she was. She's from Whitley County; where they all, except Randy and John grew up. But it didn't say what her real name was and didn't have a picture of her. So Dave couldn't point her out to the rest that hadn't seen her.

The next day during RAW Vince went to talk to Dave.

"Hey Dave, how you doin?" Vince asked as he walked into the locker room

"Not too bad. I'm just dying to get back in the ring though" Dave replied

"I know you are. But I have to ask you for a favor" Vince clapped Dave on the back

"Ok. What is it?" Dave asked wearily, you never know with Vince

"Well, we're gonna be getting a new Diva soon and I want you and your crew to train her. We're planing on her being the next big thing. You know, something to help bring the Women's Division back" Vince was obviously excited about this new girl.

"My crew?" Dave was a little thrown off by that comment

"Ya. You, John, DJ, Lakyn, Rob, Rey, Randy, Lita and Chris too"

"Ok. But why chose us?"

"Well because you all are friends and can get along. Plus you all are very successful in this business. Also, she's from Whitley County. Isn't that where most of you grew up?" Vince grinned

"Ya it is. So when do we meet her?" Dave asked, now excited like Vince was. Now thinking they might run into the girl they couldn't place.

"Well, after tomorrow I have you guys off until Monday. So you all can take a little vacation and go start training her. She's only 18 right now but like I said; I think that she'll be the next big thing here. Here's her address" Vince said handing Dave a piece of paper. "Oh and she says that she knows you guys. She told me not to tell you guys her name because she wanted it to be a surprise. She'll be the only 18-year-old in the house. Good luck" Vince finished

"Thanks Vince" After the show, Dave told everybody. He, John and Lita think that it might be the girl that they saw at the autograph signings.

"Did Vince tell you her name?" Chris Benoit asked

"Nope. He just said that she'll be the only 18-year-old in the house" Dave replied

The day is Wednesday. Rey's the one driving the only van that was big enough for them all to fit in because he knew the area the best. Once they were getting close they realized that the girl lived in an edition type place called Indian Village. Just then DJ looked to Lakyn and said…

"Lakyn, do you think?" DJ gasped

"I don't know. How old would she be now?" Lakyn replied

DJ thought about it and figured it out. "She'd be 18 now" she smiled

"It could be" Lakyn said as they both smiled "But what are the chances of it being…" Lakyn said before Chris said (from the passenger side) "Ok we're here"

DJ and Lakyn looked out the window and got the biggest smiles on their faces. They opened the van door while trampling through the van, over everybody else and ran up to the house. Everybody else in the van looked at them like they were crazy. DJ and Lakyn had knocked on the door and the girl had already opened the door as everyone else was getting out of the van. Dave, John and Lita realized that it was the girl that they saw. They all walked up to the house as DJ and Lakyn were still hugging this girl. When they got up there this girl hugged all of them as if she hadn't seen them in years.

"Uhhh Deej, honey would you like to explain to us all who this is?" John asked totally clueless

"Here, why don't you guys come inside" the girl said, so they did. They all sat down in the living room.

"Alright, now I shall introduce you guys… First Chica you know who all of these people are but haven't really been properly introduced to them all yet. Of course you know Lakyn and I, you remember our best friends; Amy a.k.a. Lita, Rey, Rob and Dave. Dave is married to Lakyn and this is their daughter Jaidyn, she's 14 now" DJ started the introductions

"Stephan's only 2 years older than that" the girl DJ called 'Chica' said then smiled.

DJ and Lakyn looked at each other, then at the girl and smiled. "This is John my fiancee, this is Randy Lita's husband and this is my real dad Chris" DJ finished

"It's awesome to officially meet you guys" she said as she shook their hands "And my name is Mercedes"

"And it's a pleasure to meet you. But I gotta ask, how do you know all of them? Cause I know I've never seen you before" Chris asked as he shook her hand

"You're right Chris, WE have never met. But the rest of you guys I had met even if it was only a minute. DJ and Lakyn used to baby-sit for me, my brothers William and Stephan, and my sisters Chelsea and Jackie" Mercedes explained how she knew them

"I remember you now, Stephan was the ring bearer at our wedding. You're gonna be the new Diva?" Dave asked, finally realizing who she was

"Sure am" Mercedes smiled

"You know, Vince thinks very highly of you. He said that you're gonna be the next big thing. He says that you'll be the one to make the Women's Division better" Dave informed her

"Really? That must be why he wants you all to train me. But you know another thing that could help is putting Lita back in the ring" Mercedes suggested

"Ya well that's Vince for ya… Is anybody else home?" Lakyn asked as she looked around

"No, they went out to lunch. I decided to stay home because I didn't want to take the chance of you guys showing up with no one here"

"I see, so when will they be back?" Lakyn asked hoping they'd get to see the rest too

"Probably within the next half hour or so. You wanna stick around for a while?" Mercedes suggested

"Of course we do Chica" DJ said

"Your parents know about you becoming the next Diva?" Chris asked

"Ya. Once DJ and Lakyn had to stop baby-sitting because of going down to OVW. I decided that I wanted to become a wrestler too. So I told my parents and they said that as long as I kept my grades up, then once I graduated I could start" Mercedes explained

"So I take it that you kept your grades up then?" John asked

"I sure did. I was Valedictorian" Mercedes said proudly

"Girl that is awesome" Lita congratulated and gave her a hug

"So you just graduated?" Rey asked curiously

"About a month ago, ya" Mercedes responded

"So are you enrolled in OVW yet?" Rob questioned

"Nope" Mercedes replied proudly

"Then how are you already guaranteed a job?" Randy asked, totally thrown off

"Well when I started high school I talked my parents into letting Terry train me. So after my homework everyday I would go over to Terry's and work out. Then once a week I'd learn some stuff in the ring" Mercedes explained

"Chica, why didn't you tell us before?" DJ asked, a little offended she didn't say anything before now.

"I don't know. I never got to see you guys and you were always on the road"

"True" DJ replied, understanding why. She would have done the same thing

"What about your brothers and sisters; do they want to follow in our footsteps too?" John had to ask.

"Chelsea and Jackie were never really interested, they just watched it every once-in-a-while. William might want to and I think that Stephan will, sometimes I think he likes it more than me" Mercedes said like that wasn't possible for someone to like wrestling better than her.

Then the family walked in. "Mercedes, we're home" Steve (her dad) called out

"Donna, Lakyn" Stephan shouted as he ran and gave them a hug. Jackie, Chelsea and William did the same. DJ and Lakyn introduced everybody.

"DJ, Lakyn and Chris, will you guys come upstairs with us for a minute?" Christy (her mom) asked. So DJ, Lakyn and Chris went upstairs with Steve and Christy.

"Ok guys. We know that she's 18 and old enough to be out on her own" Christy started

"But we want to know that you guys will be able to keep an eye on her" Steve finished

"Don't worry guys, Chris here is MY dad but he's like everybody's dad. He always watches over all of us" DJ explained

"Is that true?" Steve asked as he eyed Chris

"Yes sir it is. I've never let anything bad happen to any of them" Chris stated confidently

"That's good to know" Christy added

"I was wondering… Does Stephan have a girlfriend?" Lakyn asked curiously

"Nope. Why?" Christy asked

"Well Jaidyn is only 2 years younger and I think that Stephan would be perfect for her" Lakyn suggested

"They would be cute together" Steve agreed

"Since it's summer and he's older now. Do you think he could come on the road with us for a few weeks? I mean Mercedes said that he'd be interested once he gets older. So he could find out the gist of it. We'll pay for it all, you don't have to worry about anything" DJ suggested

Steve and Christy looked at each other, nodded. Then Christy said smiling "He has already expressed interest in the business and we trust you guys with him so if he wants to then I guess he can go"

"Awesome" Lakyn said

When they walked back downstairs they saw Jaidyn and Stephan talking. Already hitting it off great. Then Stephan asked if he could go with them for a few weeks, of course he could. He didn't know that they already talked about it. So Mercedes and Stephan got their stuff ready. Then they all said their good-byes and got in the van.

"Let's stop by at grandpas" Jaidyn suggested, which sounded good, so they did.

"So, Terry. I take it that you got Chica here the job" DJ said first

"Actually no. I only got her the interview. She got herself the job on her own" Terry stated as he proudly put his arm around Mercedes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Training starts with a BANG**

**They all were teaching Mercedes everything they knew. She was learning how to be a brawler, grappler, and a luchador. She's gonna be awesome.**

**DJ and John had gotten married. It was just a little wedding for family and close friends. They didn't have a honeymoon yet because they were just too busy.**

**Now it had been a few weeks since they started training her and today is Wrestle Mania 22 and they were all backstage…**

"**Alright, so where am I supposed to be during the show?" Mercedes asked Lakyn**

"**Ok, we have front row seats for you, Jaidyn and Stephan. Now, D is getting another shot at the women's title against Mickie. (A/N: SORRY I NEVER PUT IT IN THE STORY BUT A WHILE BACK TRISH WON IT FROM DJ THEN MICKIE WON IT FROM TRISH) During the match Mickie will toss DJ out of the ring to right in front of the barricade by you. Mickie will start arguing with the ref and when DJ gets up you'll smack her across the face and then before she can do anything, Mickie will continue with her. And throughout the whole match DJ will keep getting distracted by you which ultimately causes her to lose the match by a roll-up from Mickie while DJ is arguing with you. Got it?" Lakyn explained the plans for the night.**

"**Ok, sounds great" Mercedes said**

**The whole event went great; Rob won Money in the Bank, Lita helped Edge win his match, DJ lost hers, Randy and Dave had a little confrontation, Rey won his match and John won his which turned out to be an awesome match. Some people said that it was one of the best matches that they had seen in a while.**

**The next night on RAW John and DJ came out to the ring. (A/N: THIS ONE INVOLVES TRIPS, EDGE AND JOHN AIRED ON APRIL 3, 2006)**

**John's music hits as he and DJ are making their way to the ring and they're getting more than enough heat. As they get to the ring DJ says: "Stop, stop the music. We wanna hear this" then there's more boos. DJ and John look at each other and smile then John says (and DJ mouths the words): "The Champ Is Still Here!" Then DJ kisses him as a congrats. Then John continues with: "But I gotta be honest with ya. Going into WrestleMania 22, I didn't think I'd be standing right here and holding this belt, tellin you that. For those in the free world, just waking up out of hibernation; last night, Triple H and I beat the hell out of each other. And folks, that's what this is about. Capturing this (the title) defending this, night in and night out. It's uh… It's not about winning a popularity contest. This means you rise to the occasion, this means you stand up in the face of adversity, this means you meet each and every challenge head on. Hit hard, fight hard and stand tall; no matter what the circumstances. Now I will admit, in the midst of last nights gala…(he gets more boos) In the midst of last night and apparently here tonight, there was a small, LARGE group of people that wanted to see…"**

**John's interrupted by Trips (with his 'King of Kings' music). Once he gets to the ring he holds out his hand for John to shake and once John decides to shake it, Trips pulls it away and says: "You know, I'm gonna hand it to ya Cena. You're a tough kid, you are. Let's face it, the whole world saw me kick your ass last night. Hey, but you found a way to win and I'm pissed off about it. But, but hey, not at you. I'm not mad at you, I'm pissed off at me, because I made the same stupid mistake that everybody else that's gotten into the ring with you has made, they underestimated you Cena. (Trips gets some 'You Tapped Out' chants) That's right, I tapped out. Because I underestimated the Champ. Well trust me, trust me when I tell you this, it will never happen again. Now you know the deal Cena, they all know the deal. You know why I'm out here, the way I see it; that's mine. (He points to the title) And I want another shot."**

**But then Edge interrupts as him and Lita walk out to the ring. Then Edge says: "Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, whoa whoa whoa, hold on a minute, hold on a minute. That's the problem with you Hunter, you think you own this place. You think you should have an endless supply of title matches, just because you're the almighty Triple H. Well here's a news flash; you lost. You didn't have a rematch clause, which means you go to the back of the line and somebody else takes your spot. Someone who won at WrestleMania, someone who destroyed a future hall-of-famer, a hardcore legend named Mick Foley; in his own environment. Someone who remained perfect at WrestleMania, and that someone is me"**

**Then Trips responds with: "That's right, you're perfect at WrestleMania. Man, that's impressive isn't it? Perfect at WrestleMania. Oh, oh wait, wait a second. How many of those matches were in the main event? Oh that's right, none of 'em. I'll tell ya what, I'll tell ya what; why don't you run along into the back and hang out with the other curtain jerkers while, (John and DJ look at each other as they pull on their collars) while the main event guys stay in here and handle our business" he was referring to himself and John**

**Then Edge comes back with: "Oh you see, I'm a main event guy. I just don't dress up like Konnan the Barbarian. You see, I make you nervous because I accomplished things you never did. I beat John Cena, and I beat him for the WWE Championship" Edge threw it in his face **

**Trips disses Edge by saying: "Oh that's right, you were the WWE Champ. Damn it though, I took a nap for 20 minutes and I missed the whole thing"**

**Then Edge tries to make a comeback for that (which I personally didn't think that he quite succeeded at) "Well you know what, I could have taken a nap last night after I stole the show at WrestleMania, but instead, but instead, I stayed up to watch you tap out"**

**Trips says: "Well that was last night. How about tonight I knock you out?" he got up in his face**

**John chimes in: "Well well well, it appears that… uh… He-man and Skeletor over here have some unfinished business. So we're just gonna uh… leave you guys" he says as he begins to leave the ring.**

**Edge says: "Well She-ra, She-ra" as John decides to get back in the ring.**

**Then John continues: "You know what, I got a better idea. I know I'm not the one that makes the matches around here. But, if anybody back there is listening; How about we have Edge vs. Triple H tonight, winner gets a shot at the WWE Championship. (Then John looks at Lita) And by the way, by the way, by the way. I know there's no, there's no cure for what's on your face but we can get you some medicine to seize the outburst" DJ laughed at Lita**

**Then Edge complains: "No way Cena. I'm not taking anybody one on one tonight. Look at me, I'm a human pincushion; I got 2nd degree burns. But I do think I got a better idea. What if uh… Triple H and I teamed up to take on your hip-hop, bling-bling ass? What do ya say hommie?"**

**John and DJ look at each other then look at Edge with a weird face, then John says: "You lost me, you lost me at the end there. Did, did you just say 'bling-bling'? God! I should kick your ass just for saying that" John said as DJ nodded her head.**

**Trips chimes in: "Well, hey hey. No, you should, for saying that, kick his ass. But he does bring up a good point. What do ya say champ, huh? You against me and Edge. Come on, what's the matter? Hey hey hey. I thought you were gonna 'represent'"**

**Edge adds to it: "I mean you don't want to let uh… your chain mem, Chaingang members down. But I don't think there's too many left" then Edge laughs.**

**Trips eggs John on: "Come on Cena. Don't be a coward now"**

**Edge asks the crowd: "Wait wait wait, people people people, what do you say? Do you people wanna see Edge and Triple H take on John Cena in a handicap match?" that comment gets a mixed reaction.**

**Then Trips asks the crowd: "Come on, who wants to see us kick John Cena's ass?" now that got some huge pops.**

**Edge tried to egg John on some more: "Come on Champ"**

**After the taunting, John looks at DJ then responds with: "Now as champion, this is the part where my brain says I should tuck tail and run and live to fight another day…" he gets halfway out of the ring then gets back in and says: "And I may be a stupid son of a bitch, but I'm a tough son of a bitch. And half these people wanna see me get my ass kicked anyway. You got your match, bitches" then him and DJ leave the ring.**

**John lost, but what do you expect it was a handicap match against Triple H and Edge. During the show Stephan and Jaidyn spent the whole time talking about each others lives. Their lives so far anyway, I mean they're only 14 and 16. They were looking at each other and were about to kiss when Mercedes walked in and interrupted…**

"**Hey Jai, bro. What were ya doin?" Mercedes smiled at them cause she knew.**

"**Oh nothing 'Cedes. What do you want?" Stephan asked obviously irritated.**

"**Nothin. Just got done talking to Chris and he told me how DJ found out that he was her dad" Mercedes said excitingly because she thought it was interesting.**

"**That's nice, now you wanna leave?" Stephan asked rudely**

"**Fine. Fuck you too" Mercedes said and stormed out of the room.**

"**Ok, now where were we?" Stephan asked as he went to kiss Jaidyn.**

"**Stevey, that wasn't very nice" Jaidyn said as she pushed him away.**

"**But Jai, she interrupted us. We were about to have our first kiss" Stephan whined**

"**That's true. Come here" Jaidyn smiled and motioned for him to come over, then they kissed "Now go apologize to your sister" So he went to apologize to Mercedes.**

**The next week on RAW they started to advertise for Backlash. The main event was Edge vs. John vs. Trips. This one is from April 10, 2006 involving John, Trips and Edge.**

**Edge and Lita come out to the ring and Edge says: "The Rated R Superstar is back where he belongs. That's right, cause I'm back in the title hunt. You see, at Backlash it's gonna be Triple H vs. John Cena vs. Me. And I have to be the odds on favorite. You see, Triple H tapped out to end WrestleMania and last week on RAW, John Cena got pedigreed and pinned, 1-2-3 to end the show. Where as me; I was victorious at WrestleMania and I had my hand raised last week on RAW. So you people better start to appreciate me. I was the most watched WWE Champion in the last 5 years. And at Backlash, I'm gonna become a 2 time WWE Champion. So when it comes to being the WWE Champion, look no further because the Champ is here!"**

**Then John's music hits and him and DJ come out to the ring and John says: "Easy easy easy. And thank you very much. I mean Edge, what a wonderful introduction; because now, The Champ IS Here! You see, you can stay out here and talk and rant, rave, make all these outrageous claims. But it is I who holds the WWE Championship, my friend. (John gets some heat) Oh come on, don't worry don't worry Edge is not going away empty handed. He has…(Johns looks at DJ for an answer, she just shrugs her shoulders) Well, you have… You have what you have and that's your own fault. Now as far as being the most watched WWE Champion in 5 years… About time somebody put it to ya straight son. You were WWE Champion for 2 weeks; the first week, the whole world tuned in to see who took the WWE Championship form John Cena. The second week, after they found out it was you, they all tuned in again just to see me kick your ass. And by the sounds of it tonight, it seems like these people would like a repeat performance. As usual, you probably came out here to talk; I came out here to fight. Let's give these people what they want right now" John takes off his shirt and gets ready to fight.**

**Then Edge puts Lita in front of him and says: "Woah woah woah woah woah, hold up John. You see that's the problem with you. You care about what everybody thinks. You see last week you thought you were forging some kind of partnership with Triple H and what happened? He pedigreed you and pinned you 1-2-3 and made you look like a chump. Oh and when it comes to the issue of these people, (Edge gets a bunch of heat) ya. It's real simple; I despise all of these morons. And in turn, in turn, they despise me back. It's a hate-hate relationship. But you, you actually care what these complete strangers think about you"**

"**You can't leave DJ out, she's the same way" Lita piped in**

**Then Edge continues: "Ya, you guys actually go out of your way to try and please them. And when you two do that, unless they're under the age of 7, they can't stand you guys. So tell me, Thuganomics, how does that make you feel?" Edge said knowing that it bugged DJ and John.**

**John and DJ look at each other and sigh, then DJ says: "Here you go again, the Rated R Superstar always talkin about the controversy, how 'bout that?"**

**John shakes his head and says: "We'll admit, there's a little unrest out there. You know why Edge? It's because these people know us too well. (Then John put his arm around DJ's waist) They look at us, what we fight for, what we stand for, what we've become. And they remember what we were. There's a group of people out there that just wanna see a whole different side of us; a side that's black, ruthless, evil, maniacal, pompous, crass, a little bit sexual. (Then DJ and John put their foreheads together and smiled slyly) You see, these people want us to look them dead in the eye; these same people that boo us every week, get as pissed off as you and tell them that they absolutely sss… But you see Edge, if we go that route, if we do that, we end up just like you. And quite frankly, we think you're an asshole. But don't get us wrong. Hell, we're glad that everything isn't glorious in Chaingang Land. If everybody was at our feet, if everybody bowed down and told us how great we were, I don't know about DJ (She shrugged her shoulders and did one of those 'maybe' faces) but I'd probably believe my own hype. I'd probably get some sort of ego problem. Maybe walk around with my nose up and come up with a nickname for myself, kinda like the 'King of Kings' or something. Trust me Edge, that's someplace I don't wanna be either"**

**Then Trips music 'King of Kings' hits and he comes to the ring. Then he says: "You don't wanna be me, right? Don't worry John. I don't think there's anybody in the world that will ever confuse you for me. ('You Tapped Out' chants start) Apparently somebody told you guys I care about what you say. See, here's the difference between me and you John. Whether they like me or whether they hate me; it doesn't matter because they all respect me. Because I am a 10-time World Champion, because I have beaten them all and because I beat you last week, right where you're standin pal. See, I made a mistake; takin you lightly. It will never happen again" Then he just stares at John.**

**As John is staring back, John says: "Milwaukee, do not move a muscle. We are in the midst of a perfect match. In this very ring tonight, we have asshole (referring to Edge) and the man who kisses ass. (referring to Trips) I think maybe we should leave to let you guys make out for a while. (He starts to leave the ring then decides not to) All kidding aside my friend. I'm one of those folks that don't like ya, but I do respect ya. And as a 10-time champion, I should learn from ya. Lesson 1: Never make the same mistake twice. Well last week, you thought it in your conscience to pedigree me in the middle of this ring. You wanna try to make that same mistake again right now?" Then John and Trips just stare each other down.**

**Then Edge pips in: "Woah woah woah, hold on, hold on a minute, hold on a second. This is like déjà vu. You two think you're the only two contenders for the WWE title. Uh-uh, look at me. At WrestleMania I destroyed a hardcore legend named Mick Foley, at his own game, I went through his thumbtacks, his barbed wire baseball bats, his damn flaming tables. I destroyed Mick Foley and you will never see his ass in a WWE ring again. And that's because of me, I, me, I was the star of WrestleMania 22. And if you (he points to DJ and John) or you (he points to Trips) think otherwise, then you're a joke"**

**Then you see both John and DJ mouth the words "Why don't you prove it?"**

**Edge continues: "And I would prove it to ya tonight. But I'm uh; I'm still recuperating from my WrestleMania injuries. But rest assured, at Backlash; whether it's you John, whether it's you Triple H, I will beat one of your asses and walk out of the ring once again the WWE Champion"**

**Now it's Trips' turn to talk: "Are ya done now? Let me get this straight. Are you gonna hang your hat on the fact that you beat Mick Foley? Cause let me bring ya up to speed Jack; I did that 6 years ago, ok. And as far as, as far as Mick Foley's not coming back around here; I highly doubt it. See Foley's like one of those turds that just won't go away no matter how many times you flush the bowl. It just keeps floatin back up to the surface. You'll see him again, trust me. Now I can see that makes you angry. You're about to get even angrier. Because before I came out here I got a phone call from the old man, ya Vince McMahon. And he informed me of tonight's main event. You said you could beat either one of us, huh? You think you can beat us both? At the same time? Cause you're gonna get your shot. Tonight it's gonna be the Rated R Superstar Edge; and you can bring the boobie prize. (referring to Lita) And you are gonna get your opportunity cause you're going up against me and my partner, the one and only John Cena"**

**Then, being the person he is. Edge complains as he and Lita leave the ring: "This is crap, this is crap. The only reason this is happening is because both of you know that I'm the biggest threat to you in the triple threat. Fine, fine, whatever"**

**Trips, John and DJ are left in the ring. John opens the ropes to let DJ out then after he does that, Trips stops him and holds out his hand for John to shake. DJ notices this on the tron and turns around to see if John will do it. As John is about to shake Trips' hand, John decides to smack Trips across the face then he takes his title and leaves the ring and walks to the back with DJ.**

**John and Trips won even though Trips walked out on him when he needed him. (A/N: I AM PRETTY SURE THAT'S HOW IT HAPPENED, IT'S BEEN A WHILE. SORRY IF ITS WRONG)**

**Vince was starting to come around. He decided to finally allow Lita to be in a match, as long as she was ready for it. Of course she was. So DJ and Lita had a match since their men were in a feud together. Once again Mercedes was front row, but instead of her screwing up the match for DJ. She screwed it up for Lita by doing the same thing.**

**They had Mercedes keep interfering in every match that DJ or Lita had. The next week they had to take Stephan back home. Him and Jaidyn switched phone numbers and were texting constantly.**

**About a month or so later they started showing signs that Lita was on the verge of turning face/turning on Edge. What started that was DJ ran into Lita backstage. (FYI: THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER IS STUFF ON THE SHOW)**

"**Ummm… Lita" DJ said weary of whether Lita would talk to her**

"**Yes DJ" Lita said obviously annoyed**

"**That girl, that's been interfering in our matches"**

"**Ya, what about her?"**

"**Do you know who she is?" DJ asked which actually got Lita's attention.**

"**No I don't. The first time I saw her was when she interfered in your match at Mania" Lita answered, interested in the conversation.**

"**We need to find out who she is and why she keeps interfering in OUR matches" DJ stated**

"**How are we gonna do that?"**

"**Well, John and I've noticed that she always sits in the front row at ringside. So at the beginning of each show we can meet back here at gorilla, watch the TV and see if she's here. Then we can go from there" DJ suggested**

"**Ok, sounds good" Lita stated**

"**Ok then, I'll see you at gorilla at the beginning of each show. Plus, don't tell Edge that you were talking to me cause I know that he don't like me and I don't want you to get in trouble" DJ stated**

"**Alright, see ya later. Oh and you probably shouldn't tell John that you were talking to me cause he don't like me either"**

"**Ok" DJ said as they both walked off in their separate directions.**

**After a few weeks DJ and Lita were beginning to become good friends and they were able to keep their friendship a secret from their boyfriends. Until one night at gorilla…**

"**Yo Li, what is up?" DJ asked as they did their little handshake.**

"**Nothin much D. What's up with you?" Lita responded**

"**Nothin much here either. You know I was watching a bunch of tapes the other day and I was just noticing that Edge hardly ever wins a match without your help"**

"**Ya, what about it?" Lita asked kind of ashamed**

"**I think that you should just stop helping him. You know, see if he can win a match by himself. Besides you always end up getting hurt" DJ suggested, she was concerned for her new friend.**

"**You know what D? You're right, maybe I will" Lita smiled**

"**Good. So, have you spotted her yet?" DJ asked pointing to the TV**

"**Nope, I think we're safe tonight"**

"**That's good. You got a match tonight?" DJ asked**

"**Yep. I was told that it's a tag team match. I wasn't told who I'm teaming with, I was just told that it's against Trish and Mickie" Lita replied**

"**Girl, me too. We get to team together" then they hugged then stopped and looked at each other with worried looks.**

**At the same time they pointed at each other and they both said "What about…?"**

"**Shit. How are we gonna explain this to…" Lita was interrupted when John came up behind DJ and Edge came up behind Lita. The guys pulled their girlfriends to their respected locker rooms. After the commercial break you see the split screen and both John and Edge are saying the same thing. The typical; How can you trust her? How can you be friends with her? DJ and Lita knew that this would eventually happen so they used the same excuse…**

"**Don't worry baby. I'm just using her to try to keep Edge away from your title" DJ said which satisfied John.**

"**Don't worry baby. I'm just using her to try and get you closer to the title" Lita said which satisfied Edge.**

**Next was DJ and Lita's tag team match. They both were still a little paranoid because that girl wasn't there at ringside. She had been at every show since Mania. During the match, while the ref was knocked out, they found out why she wasn't at ringside. She came running out to the ring, nailed both DJ and Lita with brutal chair shots to the head and booked it to the back as the ref was coming to his senses. Mickie and Trish won the match and they were making their way to the back as John came out to help DJ up.**

"**Help Lita up too, she got it worse than me" DJ said to John which could barely be heard on the loudspeaker cause of how close the cameras were.**

"**But baby" John whined**

"**Honey, she's not the same as Edge" DJ reasoned**

"**Ok" John said as he stood between the two girls and they used him as leverage as he helped them to the back to the trainers room.**

"**Baby I'll meet you back in our locker room. Go before Edge shows up and takes it the wrong way" DJ instructed John**

"**Alright. But are you girls ok?" John asked actually concerned for BOTH of them, not just his girl.**

"**Ya, we'll be ok" Lita answered**

"**Good. See ya babe" John said as he kissed DJ on the head and left.**

"**He's a real sweetheart" Lita said as the trainer finished with them.**

"**Ya" DJ sighed and smiled "You need to find someone that respects and loves you like…that" DJ finished as Edge walked in and said "Lita come on… NOW" as he was pulling her out the door Lita mouthed the words "I know" to DJ.**

**Then DJ made her way back to her and John's locker room. But on her way there she bumped into someone…**

"**Oh, I'm sorry" DJ apologized**

"**No problem" The girl said as DJ turned around to see that it was that girl always interfering in the matches.**

"**Hey Chick" DJ said poking the girl in the shoulder "What the hell is your problem interfering in all of Lita and I's matches and then bombing us with that chair today?" DJ asked as she got up in the chicks face**

"**Well I'm the new Diva and I want to eliminate the competition. So why not start with the best Divas?" She said as she started to walk off.**

"**Ok, good luck. But at least tell me what your name is so we know 'who is kicking our asses'."DJ said using her fingers to make the quote signs.**

"**My name is Mercedes and don't forget it" she said as she walked off.**

"**Don't worry Mercedes, I won't" DJ mocked her as she saluted to her.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: I hate people!

(A/N: THIS CHAPTER GOES OFF ON A TANGENT. IT'S BASICALLY A BUNCH OF STUFF I FOUND ON THE NET THAT I LIKED. SORRY. AND AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER IT GETS SEXUAL :P … NOW THIS WAS MY FIRST TIME WRITING SOMETHING LIKE THAT AND MOST LIKELY THE ONLY TIME, SO GIMME A BREAK… BUT I HONESTLY WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT. IT PROBABLY WOULD HAVE HELPED IF I HAD ACTUALLY HAD EXPERIENCE :S)

It's been a few months; it's the day after the WWE vs ECW head to head special.

"Johnny look at this" DJ shouted from their computer room.

"God Deej! What site are you on?" John asked after he walked into the room and saw a picture of two boys sitting naked on a couch.

"This is the comment page on your myspace" DJ simply said

"You're kidding?" John asked appalled

"Wish I was babe" she said as she pointed to the address bar.

"This is bullshit" John said obviously irritated.

DJ tried to comfort him "I know Johnny. But that's just how some people are. They don't like you so they want to ruin it for everybody else that does"

"I know. I'm risking the dude putting that pic up again but I have to warn them not to do this before somebody at work sees it and deletes my profile" So he did. Which ended up backfiring like he thought and his profile was deleted.

"You know, sometimes, I hate people" DJ said

"I know you do baby, you say it rather often. But what can you do?"

"Nothing" DJ pouted "I'm gonna look at stuff from Columbia City on myspace. You know, try to find out if the town and people are still the same"

"Alright Deej, you do that. Meanwhile, I'm gonna go make supper. What do you want?"

"Ummm… I'll just take a grilled cheese please" DJ said

"Just a grilled cheese sandwich? No soup or anything?" John asked to make sure

"Nope, just the sandwich"

"Alright, one grilled cheese sandwich, coming right up"

"Thank ya babe" DJ said. About 10 minutes later she found something that she thought was just great. So she printed it off and went to read it to John. (A/N: I GIVE CREDIT TO URBANSHADOWNINJA FROM MYSPACE. ALTHOUGH I JUST FOUND OUT THAT HE GOT IT FROM SOMEONE ELSE, SO WHOEVER THAT MAY BE, THAT'S WHO I GIVE CREDIT TO)

"Johnny baby this is awesome. Let me read it to you" DJ said as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"What is it?" John asked

"It's about freshman" DJ said as she sat at the little island thing they had in the kitchen.

"This should be good" John said and smiled then sat down next to her.

"Oh it is" DJ smiled then read: "Heed my warning NEW freshman. Just because you're in high school now, doesn't mean you're automatically cool. Don't start a conversation telling someone that you love partying and getting fucked up. Don't smoke weed at school or drink before and brag about it, that's retarded. Don't try to act all tough around us upperclassmen, we can tell. You try to act better than us upperclassmen; we won't like you PERIOD. Do not wear brazilian pants and an abercrombie shirt because you want to make 'a variety of friends'. Sex doesn't make you cool and it won't make the upper-class boys think any higher of you. So don't go around bragging about it, no one cares and then you look like an easy freshman whore… Just leave all the slutty things you did in 8th grade in middle school. Lose the attitude before you get your ass kicked. Freshman girls, don't you ever touch any of our guys because that one senior you mess with can and will make the rest of your high school years hell when he leaves. You are a F-R-E-S-H-M-A-N… not a 'freshie'- shut up, you sound queer. We don't care about anything you did in junior high, much less anything you do at all. Don't walk around telling upperclassmen you're not all stupid freshmen, we don't care, we're still calling you one. Don't say stupid shit like 'coolio' or any other words you say you made up, because we all said them too, IN JUNIOR HIGH. Don't think you're smart because you filled up water bottles with vodka and snuck it onto your 8th grade field trip. We've all done it… so don't be proud. Kicking the coke machine after it steals your money doesn't make you look like a hardass; it makes you look like a dumbass. Don't post things like 'FINALLY FRESH! LOLZZZ' on myspace. If anything, you suck big time. You will be hated, for the simple fact that you're a freshman. DO NOT think that the upper-class girls are your best friends… they will just laugh at you. Don't run around the school screaming or being loud and obnoxious, it's annoying. Don't think that you have privacy now. Once you are here… your business is everyone's business. Don't try to sit at upperclassmen lunch tables. You will be picked up and thrown onto the floor. Rat someone out for ANYTHING and you WILL get your ass beat to death. Ratting someone out is for toddlers. You'll never be as hot as the '07 and '08 girls, so don't try. To all freshman guys, you can't get with the class of '07 and '08 girls. Don't try to say you're older than you really are. The way you walk, dress and talk just has freshman written all over you. Your name is the class of '10 HAHA… enough said. Don't try to pull that shit 'Well you were a freshman once…' STOP! We know that we were freshman, we were treated the same way! Get used to it! The day you mess with our boyfriend/girlfriend, you will never enjoy high school again, bitch. And GROW THE FUCK UP. Sincerely, The Classes of '07, '08 and '09"

Then John said, as he finished laughing "Hun, you were right that was great. And so true too. But, if you're feeling stressed out then you should read this" John said as he went into the living room and brought back a piece of paper and started to read: "Feeling stressed out? Picture yourself near a stream. Birds are softly chirping in the crisp cool mountain air. Nothing can bother you here. No one knows this secret place. You are in total seclusion from that place called 'the world'. The soothing sound of a gentle waterfall fills the air with a cascade of serenity. The water is clear. You can easily make out the face of the person whose head you're holding under the water. Look. It's the person who caused you all this stress in the first place. What a pleasant surprise. You let them up…just for a quick breath… then ploop!… back under they go… You allow yourself as many deep breaths as you want. There now… feeling better?" (A/N: I GIVE CREDIT TO WWW. RANDOMJOKE. COM FOR THAT ONE)

"That was funny. I feel better" DJ said knowing whose head she was gonna say she saw

"Good, whose head did you see?" John asked curiously

"Yours" DJ laughed

"Honey" John whined

"Just kidding babe… Do you know German?" DJ remembered something from a long time ago

"I had a few years in high school. Why?"

"Well I guess you don't have to know that much German for this but… Did you ever have to do mission statements in school?"

"Oh I hated those things. We had to do them for like every class and they were always basically the same thing" John answered

"Ok good. So did we. Then you'll know what I'm talking about. Now let me find it…" DJ said looking through her memory notebook "Here it is. Let me read to you what our mission statement was for my German 3/4 class"

"3 slash 4?" John asked

"Ya, the whole class was German 3 but me and my friend Jesy were the only two people in German 4 and you can't have a class with only two people" (A/N: I GIVE FULL CREDIT TO MR. FAHLS GERMAN 3 / 4 CLASS OF 2006)

"Ok… Anyways, what is it?"

"It goes as follows: We, the mouse-eared sawed off shrimp of Herr Fahls Deutsch Drei Klasse will try not to take a long walk off a short pier, howl at the moon, shoot ourselves in the foot or make wild animals mating calls. We will try to learn more Deutsch than Herr Fahls katze, learn enough German to keep us out of the war, and my land, somehow amount to a hill of beans. We will do this by paying attention in class and asking Philipp a bazilian question. Holy Toledo, Deutsch Macht Spaβ!"

"What kind of mission statement was that" John asked laughing

"We put together all the stuff that Mr. Fahl said and Philipp was a German exchange student so… If you were to ask Rey about it, I almost guarantee you that he'll laugh" DJ answered as she put itt back up

"Was Mr. Fahl senile?"

"Some students thought so"

"That was funny but I got one more for ya" John said

"Ok what is it?" DJ asked

"You've been on the board before, right?"

"Ya, I'm a member: RabidAnimals. I check the board at least every other week"

"Ok, did you ever see The 12 Days of Christmas that they made up?" John asked

"I don't think I did. How did it go?" (A/N: I FORGET WHO MADE IT UP BUT I GIVE FULL CREDIT TO THE DEMONBOARD)

"I'll just tell you the 12th day; On the 12th day of Christmas McMahon gave to me: 12 Snapshots, 11 Side Effects, 10 RKO's, 9 Last Rides, 8 FU's, 7 Divas Dancing, 6 19, 5 Kennedys… Kennedy, 4 Chokeslams, 3 Pedigrees, 2 Tombstones and 1 Batista Bomb"

"HA, that's great. I must have skimmed over that one. I got one more thing for ya, then I'm going to bed" DJ said as she yawned

"Alright honey" John said

"It's a tune that's been stuck in my head for a few days. I heard it on one of George Carlins stand-ups, that man is hilarious. 'Ta ra ra boomdia, did you get yours today? I got mine yesterday, that's why I walk this way' He was talking about that tune and how you can never understand what they so for all we know, that's how it could go. I don't know why I've had it stuck in my head though"

"I don't know why either. Cause you didn't get yours yesterday" John said with that sexy voice and then smiled slyly as he kissed DJ passionately. "But, uh, maybe you can get yours tonight"

Then DJ smiled slyly right back and with that same sexy voice, said: "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would. You know me" he said as DJ went to walk upstairs to their room and as she got to the top of the stairs she turned around and saw John still standing there where she left him.

"And what exactly are you waiting for?" DJ asked him like he was out of it or something.

"Nothing now" John said as he ran up the steps and hoisted DJ over his shoulders, ran to their room threw her onto their bed and took his shirt off. Then he crawled on top of her and slid her shirt off as he was kissing her all over.

DJ slid his chaingang shorts off "Going commando today I see" she stated

"Just for you baby" John said in-between kisses

"I feel privileged" DJ laughed

"You should" John smiled then kissed her very passionately on the lips for like 2 minutes. He stopped, sat up as he had her straddled between his legs and smiled at her.

"WOW" DJ said, then stripped herself the rest of the way down. She flipped John over onto his back, and then she began kissing him all over as he had done to her. She loved the feel of his muscular body underneath her. She continued to kiss his chest down to his abdomen then she began to pleasure him. After just a few minutes of that DJ's cell phone rang.

She didn't answer it, so John decided to: "He-llo" he said trying to hide what they were doing, he could have just let it ring but noooo. "Ya she-s here… no you can't ta-lk to her… because she's bus-y at the mom-ent… YES! I'm O-K… I'll have her call you back tomor-row. OK BYE" John said as DJ finished

"Who was that?" DJ laughed

"It was Lita… My turn" he smiled and flipped her back onto her back and began to pleasure her.

"What did she want?" DJ asked curiously

John stopped for a second to answer: "She just wanted to talk" then he continued

"O-K" DJ said as she laid down and grabbed the pillows to hold back as her husband satisfied her.

Once he was done he reached for the bedside drawer, for protection of course. But DJ stopped him "Not tonight" she said

"No?" John asked

"Just dive in baby" DJ replied

"Feisty aren't we?" John stated DJ just shook her head as she was thinking 'That too, but I want kids'

He slowly eased up inside of her as she moaned with pleasure. He started slowly then gradually got faster. No matter how hard or how fast he got DJ always found that he was so gentle. After quite a while of that, as he was still inside of his wife, she flipped him back onto his back and did the same thing. Only, she was able to go faster. That also went on for quite a while, John loved it.

Then DJ leaned in and kissed him passionately and then laid down next to him and said as she smiled: "I guess the stamina needed in the ring can come in handy in the bedroom too"

"It sure can baby" John smiled then kissed her again and laid her head on his chest as she fell asleep in his arms. "I love you sooo much" John said as he kissed her head and fell asleep himself.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: No way!**

**Storyline wise, currently: John has lost his title, Lita's just putting up with Edge, you can tell but he can't. It's been hyped that Dave's coming back soon, Rob has the ECW title, Edge has the WWE title, Rey has defended his title a few times and Randy has been successful being back on RAW.**

**But right now DJ's in the waiting room at the doctor's office for what John knows is just a check-up. In reality, she was late…**

"**Donna Cena" the nurse said as DJ followed her back to the room. But on her way there she saw Lita in one of the rooms. DJ poked her head into the room and said "Hey Li, wait for me when you're done, ok"**

"**Alright D, see ya" Lita responded**

**The doctor walked in, sat down and asked: "So Mrs. Cena, you're here for?"**

"**A check up and a pregnancy test. I've done the store bought ones, I just want to make sure they're not lying, ya know" DJ stated**

"**Ok, here's a cup. Put that in the little cubby when you're done and they can test it while we do the check-up" the doctor said handing her a cup.**

"**Alright Doc" she said as she went to do her business. She came back to the room and he did the check-up.**

"**Ok everything checks-out, you're very healthy and I hope it stays that way"**

"**Oh it will, don't worry" DJ replied confidently **

"**I'll be right back with your results" the doctor said as he left the room and came back 5 minutes later…**

"**Alright Donna. You're a professional wrestler, right?"**

"**Of course I am. You know that" she answered obviously**

"**Ok, do you love your job?"**

**What kind of stupid question was that? "Yes I do… I love being in that ring. Why?" DJ asked, wanting him to get to the point.**

"**Well in that case, I have good news and bad news. Which do you want first?"**

"**The bad news please" DJ was a little weary about it.**

"**The bad news is that you won't be able to wrestle for a while"**

"**So that means that the good news is…" DJ said with the biggest smile on her face.**

"**You're pregnant. Congratulations!" the doctor said as DJ jumped up and gave him a hug.**

"**Thanks Doc, I'll see ya next month"**

"**Ok bye Donna" he said as she paid the receptionist then walked out to see Lita in the waiting room.**

"**Hey Li, I'll walk ya out to your car" DJ said as she opened the door for her "So did you just come to get a check-up?" DJ asked, dying to tell Li the good news**

"**Kind of. Randy and I uh… celebrated our anniversary a few weeks ago. I told Randy that it was a check-up. Which isn't a lie. It's just that I also got a pregnancy test" Lita explained**

"**Well, are you?" DJ asked excitingly**

"**Yes, Randy and I are gonna have a baby" She screamed and jumped up and down.**

"**Congratulations, I'm sooo happy for you. But once again, we're just alike" DJ stated**

"**Why do you say that?" Lita asked**

"**Cause I came here for the same thing and I told John the same thing that you told Randy" DJ explained**

"**And… Are you pregnant too?" Lita asked getting excited**

"**Ya Li, I am" They both screamed and jumped up and down.**

"**When are you gonna tell John?" Lita asked**

"**I don't know. When are you gonna tell Randy?" DJ asked**

"**I don't know. We should tell them together" Lita suggested**

"**Sounds good, but when?" they both thought about it**

"**How about on Monday. I told Vince that I was going to get the test, so he didn't put me in a match"**

"**Same here. So when we get there on Monday we tell Vince, then we tell the guys"**

"**Ok, sounds like a plan" Lita agreed**

**Monday in Vince's office…**

"**So what's the verdict ladies?" Vince asked Lita and DJ**

"**We're sorry Vince but both of us are pregnant" Lita apologized**

"**But we'd still like to be in the public eye though" DJ hoped**

"**No need to apologize ladies, these things happen. Do you have any ideas on how that would happen, about the public?" Vince asked, knowing full well they already had ideas.**

"**Ya, we could fit it into the storyline. Our characters are becoming great friends and my character is about to turn on Edge" Lita began**

**Then DJ finished: "And that's what could finish the breakup. She could tell him that she's pregnant but the baby isn't his"**

"**Sounds good to me. But then, who is the dad?" Vince asked, intrigued.**

"**Could it be the actual dad, Randy?" Lita asked, hoping he'd say yes**

"**Yes, if you tell me how that would go" Vince said**

"**Ummm" Lita thought for a minute. Then DJ chimed in: "Randy's character is a player and popular with the ladies and Lita's character is a hoe. So it would only be a matter of time. And Randy decides to stay with her because he felt a connection between them"**

"**That way he can be face, like he has been wanting. He was face before for like a month and he did good. If people don't like him as face then we can just have him 'leave me and the baby' and that would turn him back to heel. So then everybody's happy" Lita explained**

"**Seems like you guys have it all planned out. Sounds like a great idea to me. We can have a meeting with creative later on this week and explain it. Have you guys told Randy and John yet?" Vince asked, proud of his top divas**

"**Nope. That's what we're off to do right after we are done here" DJ answered**

"**Well go tell the soon-to-be daddies" Vince smiled**

"**Thanks Vince" Lita and DJ both said as they left to go to their locker room. When they got there only John was in there…**

"**Hey baby, where's Randy?" DJ asked as she walked in and gave John a kiss.**

"**He's out having his match against Kane. Why?" John asked curiously**

"**Cause we need to tell you both something very important" Lita said sitting on the couch**

"**Ok then, tell me. And when Randy gets back you can tell him" John suggested, knowing what the answer would be.**

"**No John, we have to tell you both at the same time" Lita scorned him**

"**Deej" John whined and made that puppy dog face.**

"**No! You have to wait" DJ confirmed**

"**Fine" John pouted and decided to wait at gorilla for Randy. Once Randy was done with his match, John hurried him back to the locker room.**

"**John, what's this about?" Randy asked as they walked into the room.**

"**We have something very important to tell you two and we have to tell you guys at the same time" DJ answered**

"**Well with John being so anxious, it's making me anxious. So spill it" Randy said**

"**Alright. First, both of you need to sit down" Lita said in a serious tone which made both men get worried looks on their faces.**

"**We ran into each other the other day at the doctors office and we both found out that neither Lita or me will be able to get into the ring for a while" DJ said in that same tone. As both her and Lita stood in front of John and Randy.**

"**Oh girls, what did you do?" Randy asked worried about his girl and one of his best friends**

"**First, how long will you guys be out?" John asked**

"**A little over 9 months" Lita said**

"**And it's not something WE did. It's YOU TWO that did it" DJ answered smiling**

"**9 months is a long time. We didn't do anything to make you guys be out for…9 months. Li honey, are you really?" Randy said, catching on.**

"**Is she really what?" John asked confused**

"**Yes I am, and so is D" Lita stated**

"**That's great. Congratulations DJ, you too John" Randy responded**

"**Congrats for what?" John asked, still confused**

"**Dude" Randy said as he smacked John upside the head. "Why else would a GIRL be out for 9 MONTHS?"**

**John thought for a minute as DJ stood there laughing. "Only you John" she said. Then you could tell that the light bulb came on in his head as he ran to hug her "Deej, we're gonna have a baby" John said**

"**BINGO, what do we have for him Johnny" Randy mocked him as John just ignored him.**

"**And Li's pregnant too?" John asked**

"**I sure am" Lita confirmed**

"**Congrats guys" John said**

"**Thank you" Lita replied**

"**So are they gonna put you guys out on 'injury' or are they gonna fit it into you guys' storylines?" John asked, hoping that they would fit it into the storylines.**

"**We already ran it by Vince and he loves our ideas to put it into our storylines" Lita answered with a smile cause she knows how its gonna go**

"**Oh, so 'Edge is gonna be a daddy'?" Randy asked a little saddened**

"**Nope" Lita said, matter-of-factly**

"**Then who is?" Randy asked**

"**You are, Lita's turning on Edge soon and you get to be face" DJ told him as John was still hugging her.**

"**Yes! That is awesome. I can't wait" Randy said kissing Lita again.**

**They had the meeting with Vince and creative later that week and got everything sorted out. It was decided that they would start those storylines next week. After the meeting DJ and John drove to Chris' house to tell him. They had a different way of telling him…**

**Chris opened the door and let them in "Hey princess, how are you?" he said to DJ**

"**I'm great daddy… I want you to read something" she responded as she hugged him back**

"**What is it?" Chris asked as they went to the living room and sat down on the couch.**

"**It's Deej and I's script for next week" John answered**

"**Why do you want me to read it now? Why can't I just wait until Monday to see it" Chris wondered**

"**Daddy, just read it. It's very important to you, trust us" DJ pleaded**

"**Oh alright" Chris said as he read it and once he was done "So where are they going with this storyline?"**

"**There is some truth to this particular storyline grandpa" John smirked**

"**And the truth to this one would be… John, did you just call me grandpa?" Chris asked**

"**He sure did" DJ said and smiled as her dad gave them both huge hugs.**

"**I'm gonna be a grandpa. I'm gonna be a grandpa. I'm gonna be a grandpa" Chris paraded around the house celebrating. "Wait, that means that I'm old"**

"**No it doesn't dad" DJ said**

"**Ok, I'm gonna be a grandpa. I'm gonna be a grandpa. I'm gonna be a grandpa" Chris continued**

"**You think he's happy?" John asked DJ**

"**Just a little" DJ answered as they just watched Chris celebrate.**

**With John's parents they just told them to be sure to watch the show on Monday.**

**(A/N: THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER IS STUFF TO DO WITH THE SHOW) Monday…**

**During the show they had DJ and Lita meet and talk like they usually do. It showed up on the tron.**

"**Hey DJ I got some news for you" Lita said**

"**I got some news for you too" DJ said**

"**Ok, you go first"**

"**No, you"**

"**Say it at the same time. 1-2-3" Lita counted**

"**I'm pregnant" they both said**

"**Cool, how did John take it?" Lita asked after they hugged.**

"**He's ecstatic. What about Edge?" DJ asked**

"**I haven't told him yet" she looked down**

"**How come?"**

**Then she whispered the answer to DJ**

"**Really? Then…" DJ asked as Lita whispered again **

"**How do you think…" Lita covered DJ's mouth and said: "It'll all be just fine" Lita smiled**

**Edge had main event that night and after he lost the non-title match, Lita got into the ring with a mic in hand…**

"**Edge, I have something to tell you… I'm pregnant" she said**

**Then he hugged her, but she pushed him away and said "It's not yours" the whole crowd gasped then Edge smacked her across the face and left the ring. And that's how the show ended. Cliffhanger HAHA :P**

**The next weeks show began with Lita coming to the ring: "I bet all of you guys are wondering who the father of my baby is" she said to the crowd as they cheered "Alright then, hit my babies daddy's music"**

**Then Edges music hits…"Kill his music. Edge, what the hell are you doing out here?" Lita said sounding pissed**

"**I came out here to try and reason with you" Edge said as the crowd booed**

"**There's no reasoning with you. You care more about that title than you do me. I helped you win match, after match, after match and what did I get? A couple of FU's, the figure four and Mr. Socko with barbed wire, and that's just a few things. So I went to somebody who actually cares about me, someone who wouldn't let me get hurt. He loves me and I love him back" Lita said as Edge was backing her into the corner of the ring.**

"**You're a hoe, nobody could or would love you. So come back with me and I'll forgive you for sleeping around" Edge said**

"**NO!" Lita shouted and as Edge was about to slap her across the face, Randy came out from the crowd and grabbed onto Edges hand to let Lita run away up the ramp. Randy spun Edge around and RKO'ed him then left the ring. He ran up the ramp to Lita and they had a passionate kiss, then they went to the back.**

**And that's how they did that. Since DJ and John were already together on the show, she just told him. After she told him, they had went to a commercial break and John's parents called them to congratulate them. They sounded just about as happy as Chris was, but not quite. Chris was more excited than what DJ or John was.**

**(A/N: SORRY I KIND OF SKIPPED OVER IT BUT YOU ALL SAW WHAT HAPPENED WHEN DAVE CAME BACK, SAME THING IN HERE :P)**

**We're at the point where Randy has challenged Hulk Hogan at SummerSlam…**

"**Randy honey, I know that you can beat him but since Brooke is his baby, why don't you try to hit on her to piss him off" Lita suggested**

"**Are you sure baby?" Randy asked as he had his hand on her bulging stomach. Then the baby kicked "Ha, the baby kicked" He smiled**

"**Then I guess the babies are saying 'do it daddy, it's ok" then she kissed Randy and said "Just remember who's carrying your first kids"**

"**I would never forget… Wait did you say 'babieS and kidS'?" Randy asked**

"**Yes I did baby. We're having twins"**

"**YES!" Randy said as he mocked Kip off of Napoleon Dynamite, then he left to do what Lita said. Then she went to John and DJ's locker room. DJ and Lita are about 3 months along.**

"**You and Randy make a great couple. I'm glad that you took my advice and found someone who truly loves you" DJ said**

"**So am I, so am I" Lita said as she held her stomach, looking down at it and smiling.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Already?**

**Mercedes had just gotten done with her match against Trish at one of the house shows and she ran into DJ on her way back to her locker room…**

"**Hey there Chica" DJ greeted**

"**Hey DJ, what's up?" Mercedes asked**

"**Nothin much. I just wanna talk to ya"**

"**Ok, what's wrong?" Mercedes asked as they got to her locker room.**

"**Nothings wrong, we just haven't talked in a while"**

"**True. So what's on your mind?"**

"**That was a great match" DJ complemented**

"**Thanks, you guys trained me well" Mercedes smiled**

"**Ya but your style doesn't even seem similar to any of ours. It reminds me of someone else's"**

"**Really? Who's that?" Mercedes asked, knowing exactly who DJ was thinking of.**

**DJ thought for a little bit. "But you've never even met him, you must have watched tapes and studied his style"**

"**Who is it?" Mercedes said wanting DJ to just spit it out.**

"**Eddie Guerrero, your style is almost just like his" she answered**

"**And how do you know if I've met him or not?" Mercedes smiled**

"**How did you meet him?" DJ questioned**

"**Remember when I said that Terry would teach me something in the ring once a week?"**

"**Ya"**

"**Well at that point in time Eddie was out on injury and he was training to get back in shape. So on top of what Terry would teach me, I'd meet Eddie over at Terry's about 2 or 3 times a week, so Eddie showed me a lot"**

"**Why didn't you tell me?" DJ asked, a little irked about it**

"**Because I know that he was like an Uncle to you and I didn't want you in one of those sad moods when I brought it up"**

"**I know it's sad, but it's been almost a year now so I can talk about him without crying, but since you're always around… that must be why I call you Chica, you remind me of Eddie"**

"**That's like an honor DJ, thanks" Mercedes was blown away by that comment**

"**No pro… hold on a sec" DJ answered her phone "Really… ok we'll be right there"**

"**What did John want?" Mercedes asked, knowing that DJ (like her husband) has her ringtones set to their entrance themes.**

"**Lita's at the hospital in town, she went into labor with the twins. We gotta go"**

"**Ok give me 5 minutes, let me atleast rinse off"**

"**Alright, hurry up"**

**When DJ and Mercedes got there they noticed that everyone else had already shown up.**

"**Hey Johnny, how's she doing?" DJ asked as she kissed her husband.**

"**Hey baby" John said as he kissed her back and rubbed her stomach, which he had done ever since he found out she was pregnant. "She's good last I checked, we can go see her… Hey Mercedes"**

"**Hey John… Let's go see her then" Mercedes replied**

**They walked into the room…**

"**Hey Li, how ya doin'?" DJ asked**

"**I'm good, my contractions are getting closer. Doc says it'll be about another hour. I'm actually surprised that you aren't in the bed next me. Isn't today your due date?" Lita asked**

"**Ya but just because it's my due date, it doesn't mean I'm gonna have the baby to…" DJ said as she held her stomach and doubled over as if Lita's comment had pulled a trigger. "Did you have to say that Li?" DJ asked, not expecting what had just happened**

"**Why? Did your water just break?" Lita smirked**

"**Sure did, thanks girl" DJ said with that sarcastic smile.**

"**No problem" Lita smiled**

"**Are you serious?" John asked**

"**Yes I am" DJ said obviously**

"**Ok" John said then ran to get the doctor.**

**Half an hour later DJ was all prepped up in the bed next to Lita.**

"**So Doc, how much time do I got, how far along am I?" DJ asked**

"**You still got a while Donna" the doctor replied**

**Just then Chris walked in… "Hey Daddy" DJ said as she gave him a hug.**

"**Hey princess, how ya doin?" Chris asked**

"**Just fine dad, you'll be a grandpa within the day"**

"**YES!" Chris said**

**1 hour later Lita had a boy named Matthew Jacob Orton and a girl named Amy Lynn Orton. 3 more hours after that DJ gave birth to a girl and named her Whisper Marie Cena.**

"**Hey dad, you wanna hold your granddaughter?" DJ offered**

**Chris walked over to them with a huge smile and John handed her to him. "Hey there Whisper Marie, I'm your grandpa Chris. You're gonna be so spoiled" he said smiling, just looking down at her.**

**Next Monday on RAW they had John and Randy team up to take on Edge and the returning Chris Masters.**

**John and Randy kicked ass with huge smiles on their faces the whole time. John and Randy won by John pinning Edge. After Edge and Masters left the ring Randy and John both picked up mics…**

"**You guys wanna know why we're sooo happy?" Randy asked the crowd and got huge pops, cause half the crowd knew already cause it was reported on the website.**

**"We'll show you why" John said as they both pointed to the tron. It was a picture of their new families. Then you hear the whole crowd go "awwwe"**

"**See there's my beautiful wife Lita and our two kids; Amy Lynn and Matthew Jacob" Randy said**

"**And there's my gorgeous wife DJ with our daughter Whisper Marie. Now if you guys don't mind, we're gonna go spend some time with our new families" John said as DJ and Lita's music hit and John and Randy walked to the back and left.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: You're kidding

A/N: SEE, I TOLD YOU THAT I'D HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP WITHIN THE NEXT COUPLE DAYS :P

It had been a while. But long enough that Lita and DJ were back to work full-time and they were in the ring. They'd bring Amy, Matthew and Whisper with them; they'd just have someone watch them while they were in the ring. And tonight their husbands had a tag match against Edge because Edge claims that he can beat both John and Randy at the same time. So, like they always did, Lita and DJ accompanied them to the ring. Since John had won his title back, Vince decided to alter the storylines between the 4 friends.

Basically during the match Lita and DJ started going at it and since John was in the ring, Randy was trying to pull DJ off of Lita and DJ accidentally hit Randy. As she was apologizing, Lita whipped DJ around and slapped her across the face and walked to the back just leaving DJ there. So Randy followed her. With all that was going on, John was distracted by the whole thing and Edge won with a roll-up. As John and DJ go to the back looking for Randy and Lita you see (on the tron) Lita yelling at Randy…

"Honey, honey… baby calm down" Randy tried to calm her down

"Don't tell me to calm down. I'm sick of it." Lita yelled

"Sick of what?" Randy asked, confused

"Living in their shadows"

"Whose shadows?"

"DJ and John's" Lita said, like it was obvious

"How do you figure?" Randy asked, still calm.

"Ok answer this for me… How many times have you held a world title?" Lita asked still yelling.

"Once" Randy answered

"And how many times has John held a world title?"

"Three"

"How many times have I held the Women's title?"

"None, yet"

"How many times has DJ held the Women's title?"

"Twice"

"And who has more matches?"

"…They do" Randy said as he realized what she was talking about.

"See honey, we're living in their shadows. Forget about them" Lita said

Then DJ and John walked in… (still on the tron)

"What was going on out there?" John asked

"YOUR wife punched MY husband" Lita yelled

"On accident, I apologized" DJ said

"Bullshit. You've had it in for Randy and I ever since we got together cause you're jealous" Lita argued

"Why would I be jealous?" DJ asked trying to be calm.

"Because instead of getting back with you, he got with me" Lita stated, matter-of-factly

"What the hell are you talking about? I broke up with him a long time ago after he RKO'ed me in the middle of the ring just to prove a frickin' point. And I have loved John ever since I got with him. And if I'm so jealous like you say I am, then why was it ME that got you two together? Answer that one for me" DJ yelled

"She does have a point" John piped in.

"Oh shut up John" Randy said

"Randy man, what's YOUR problem?" John asked

"You are" Randy simply stated

"What did I do?" John asked, appalled.

"What did you do? What did you do? You always get everything; the titles, the main events, movie roles, CD's, concerts, web show, talk show appearances, tv appearances, everything and we're sick of living in you guy's shadows… Our friendships are over" Randy said then him and Lita walked out as DJ and John just looked on. And that was the end of that weeks show.

"Guys, you don't really think that way do you?" DJ asked Randy and Lita.

"Of course not. Why?" Randy asked

"Good, cause that was 100 percent believable, it seemed like you guys were serious. So we had to ask" John said

"Thanks guys" Lita said

Then Ashley Massaro walked by and said: "You guys, that segment was great"

"Thanks Ash" Lita said as Ashley continued walking down the hall.

"You know, I really like Ashley" Lita said to DJ, John and Randy.

"Ok, so should I step aside then?" Randy asked

Lita playfully slapped him on the shoulder "No, I mean she's a nice girl. You know who I think she'd go perfect with?"

"No, who?" DJ asked

….. "Rob man, what do you think of Ashley?" Rey asked

"Ashley who?" Rob asked

"Ashley Massaro"

"Oh, she seems cool" Rob answered

"Cool? She's amazing" Rey said staring off into space.

"Ok then. So you like Ashley?" Rob asked

"No, no of course not… Ok ya, I like her. I like her a lot. But I don't think she likes me"

"Who doesn't like you?" John asked as they all walked in.

"Oh, he likes Ashley and he doesn't think she likes him" Rob said

"Hey Li, lets go talk to her" DJ whispered as her and Lita left the room to go find Ashley.

"Where are they going?" Rey asked

"Who knows?" Randy answered

"Come on in" Ashley said after she heard a knock on her and Maria's locker room door.

So Lita and DJ walked in. "Hey Ash, hey Ditz" DJ said and giggled

"Hey, that's just my character" Maria said

"We know but you're so good at it" Lita stated

"Hey" Maria pouted

"They're right you know" Ashley said matter-of-factly then Maria just stuck her tongue out at them.

"Sooo… Ashley" DJ said

"Sooo… DJ" Ashley said

"We have a question for you" Lita said

"Ok, shoot" Ashley said

"But you guys gotta keep this a secret for now cause this person doesn't know that we're asking you this" DJ said looking at Maria and Ashley.

"Ok" they both said

"Alright, we have a certain friend that has a little crush on you" Lita said

"A LITTLE crush" DJ just looked at Lita.

"Ok, he likes you a lot" Lita corrected herself.

"Who is it?" Ashley asked

"I think I know who it is" Maria said

"Come here, whisper it to me" DJ said, so she did. "Yep, you're right" DJ replied

"Awwwe how cute. What a coincidence Ashley has a little… I mean she likes him a lot too" Maria said

"Awesome, Rey likes me too?" Ashley asked, automatically knowing who they were talking about

"Oh ya" Lita said

"Cool, I guess that means that I can go after him then… As long as it's ok with you, DJ" Ashley said

"Of course you can, why would I care?" DJ asked

"Well, I know you're married to John and have Whisper, but didn't you and Rey use to have a thing. Plus, I didn't think you really liked me"

"Oh girl, that was a looong time ago, before we even got here. And you're cool, I'd consider you a close friend" DJ answered

"Ok cool, thanks guys. Do you think we could somehow plan for us all to go out, so I can get to know Rey better?" Ashley asked

"Sure Ash, let me go see if Jaidyn and Mercedes will watch the kids so we ALL can go out" Lita said

Later on they all (Lita, DJ, Randy, John, Rey, Rob, Dave, Lakyn, Chris, Ashley and Maria) went to the club down the street from the hotel. But Lita and DJ decided not to drink; they just wanted to have some fun. Since the club was so close, they all decided to walk. Once they got in there they heard 'Forever' by PapaRoach playing…

"Johnny, lets dance" DJ said

"Oh alright" John whined

"Oh you know I don't usually dance but it's my favorite song" DJ argued

"I know, I know" John reluctantly replied as they went out on the dance floor and almost everyone else followed, except for Rey and Ashley, they found a table for everyone.

Rey and Ashley were talking for a while. They all noticed that, that's why they all stayed on the dance floor for as long as they could. 20 minutes later they all sat at the table with Rey and Ashley. Rob was the last one to join them…

Rob walked up to the table with his arm around a girl. "Ok this is John, DJ, Lita, Randy, Dave, Lakyn, Chris, Maria and Ashley, guys this is…" Rob said before Ashley cut him off.

"Korissa!" Ashley shouted and got up and hugged her as Korissa shouted back "Ash!"

"How do you two know each other? Cause I just met her as I came in the door" Rob asked

"Korissa and I were best friends when we were younger, but we grew apart as we got older" Ashley answered

"What are you doing here in Cleveland?" Korissa asked Ashley as she sat down with Rob.

"I should be asking you the same thing; we grew up in New York. I figured that you'd end up living there" Ashley said

"I don't know, I just had this impulse to move to Cleveland, so I did. Your turn" Korissa said

"Girl, it's been so long. In 2005 I became a WWE Diva and so earlier today we had RAW here in Cleveland and we all decided to go out tonight" Ashley ezplained

"Really? I guess I'll have to start watching wrestling then since my best friend and hopefully new boyfriend is on" Korissa said as she looked at Rob.

"I guess you're right" Rob said then kissed her, then they went back out to dance.

"Ash, is this chick cool? Cause, really? They decide that they wanna be boyfriend/girlfriend after 20 minutes" Maria asked

"Oh ya, she's cool" Ashley said

"She's not psycho or over controlling is she?" Randy asked, remembering the past girl problems

"No no no, like I said, she's cool. She's a lot like me, if that tells you guys anything"

"Yep, that reassures us" Dave said

"Why?" Ashley asked

"Rob just has some bad history with girls, we had to make sure he was choosing a good one this time" John said

"Oh, ok" Ashley stated

"So are you two gonna hook-up?" DJ asked, pointing at Rey and Ashley, then Lita slapped DJ upside the head.

"Ouch, what was that for?" DJ asked

"You always have to blurt stuff out" Lita said

"I was just asking what everyone else wants to know" then there was some silence.

"Well…" Maria said then Ashley and Rey look at each other and say: "Of course we are" then they kissed.

'Awwwes' are heard all around the table.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 17: A trip home**

**The week before WrestleMania 23...**

"**Hey guys, did you realize where SMACKDOWN!/ ECW is after Mania?" Rob asked them all**

"**No, where is it?" Maria asked**

"**" Rob said and smiled**

"**You know, we haven't been back since you two had the babies" Rey said pointing at DJ and Lita.**

"**That's true" DJ said**

"**You know; DJ, Rob, there is a place that we haven't been since we even joined OVW and we should stop by on Tuesday because Karen won't be there" Lita commented**

"**Where's that?" Ashley asked**

"**Hardee's. Rob, Lita and I worked there for a couple years and got really close with most of them" DJ answered**

"**Except for this Karen chick, I assume" John said**

"**Yep, she was the GM. Nobody liked her, she never pulled her own weight around there" Rob said**

"**Which was impossible for her to do anyways" DJ added and she, Rob and Lita laughed, making fun of Karen, like they always used to. (I know that's bad, but everybody makes fun of their boss)**

"**Besides DJ especially owes it to them to stop by" Lita said**

"**Why is that?" Dave asked**

"**Remember, she just up and quit that night that she had to come in and close with me" Lita answered**

"**I just couldn't take it anymore. Besides; 4 other people quit that week. It's not like I walked out in the middle of a shift. I closed and left a note for Karen. From what I remember, you got a kick out of that note" DJ said pointing to Lita**

"**Do you remember what it said?" Lakyn asked**

"**Yes I do, cause it was the only time that I just up and quit a place. It said: Karen, I can't stand working here, and no you can't get me to stay. To those of you that I screwed over, I am EXTREMELY SORRY. I quit – Donna Hogan. Then at the bottom I put 'P.S. here is my last clock out slip and my nametag to remember me' then I put a smiley face on it" DJ said and laughed**

"**Donna Jo!" Chris scorned his daughter**

"**What dad? Lakyn had pissed me off royally that day and I still had to go in and it was my day off. I hated it there, I was there for a year and a half, which was way too long" DJ argued**

"**Ok, you had an excuse. But what did Lakyn do that pissed you off that much to be a bitch like that?" Chris asked**

"**I don't even remember. But I do remember that I told Rob and Lita that they could call me a bitch" DJ answered**

"**Why would you do that?" Korissa asked (she's traveling with them now)**

"**Because Karen started being a bitch to Rob and Li just cause I quit. So I told them to just go up to her and say; Just because DJ was a bitch when she quit, doesn't mean that you have to be like that to us" DJ said**

"**And it sucks cause she apparently got over DJ leaving pretty quick cause she was only like that for the first week" Lita said**

"**Ya, I really wanted to tell her too" Rob said**

**WrestleMania went great and Vince getting his head shaved was hilarious. (A/N: I ACTUALLY WENT TO IT, IT WAS AWESOME :P)**

"**So, you all wanna come with us to Hardee's?" DJ asked them all, a couple hours before they had to be at the arena for SD!**

"**Ya, ya'll should come, they'll get pissed if they think they're getting a big order for 14 people and 3 babies" Rob said as they all left**

**As they pulled in, they saw Karen's car there…**

"**I thought we were coming today to miss her" Lita said, then they pulled to the other side of the building to park. Then they saw Karen get in her car and leave. "Nevermind"**

**They noticed that nobody else was there, so they weren't busy, that was good. They all walked in with DJ holding Whisper, Lita holding Amy and Rob all in front. "14 guests in lobby" Karri shouted to the back.**

**Before Karri could ask them their order Lita asked "Why was Karen in a crew shirt and an apron?"**

"**Ummm… Who are you guys?" Karri asked**

"**Karri, come on. You don't remember us?" Rob said as Karri was looking at the 3 of them standing in front of the rest.**

"**How about I go down to the bathroom while you're in there, then you can fart for me" DJ said laughing (its something that Karri did before)**

"**OMG! DJ, Lita, Rob. Wow, it's been a long time. Are you guys gonna get something to eat?" Karri asked a little mad.**

"**No. Psyched you out though" Rob said**

"**You sure did. Hey Cindy, come here and see who's here" Karri said then Cindy came out and automatically realized who they were and gave them hugs.**

"**So who are these little angels and how old are they?" Cindy asked saying hi to the babies.**

"**Well this is Whisper and that 's Amy and Amy's twin Matthew. They're all 8 months old, all born on the same day" DJ answered**

"**The same day?" Cindy asked**

"**Yep, see how close DJ and I are?" Lita said**

"**And which of these guys are the daddies?" Karri asked**

"**This is John, my husband" DJ said as he shook hands with Karri and Cindy.**

"**And this is my husband, Randy" Lita said as he did the same. Then Karri and Cindy gave DJ and Lita thumbs up. Then Rob introduced the rest of them.**

"**So why was Karen in a crew shirt and an apron?" Lita asked again**

"**Oh about a year ago, Tim (the district manager) got tired of her crap and how she was running this place and demoted her to cook" Karri said then DJ, Lita and Rob laughed**

"**So who's the GM now then?" DJ asked**

"**I am" Karri said proudly**

"**Congrats" they all said**

"**What are you guys doing here?" Haylea said as she walked in.**

"**I was just about to ask you the same thing sis, and you're in a black shirt" Lita said to her sister as Haylea went over to them and gave Amy and Matt a hug.**

"**Following in your footsteps I guess" Haylea answered "You guys got a show tonight?"**

"**Ya" Mercedes answered**

"**Following in your sister's footsteps huh" Randy said putting his arm around his sister-in-law, then he whispered to her so nobody else could hear it "All the way?" he asked her cause he saw her on the OVW roster, he just wanted her confirmation.**

"**Ya bro. Is that ok?" Haylea asked wearily, wondering if everyone else knew**

"**Of course it is. Good luck to you" Randy replied**

"**Thank you Randy" Haylea said then the rest were talking when Randy snuck over and wrote on a comment card "Don't worry; I'm the only one that looks at the OVW roster. Do you want me to keep it a secret? If you do then just say 'Ya, thanks Randy' after I tell them what it said" then he handed the card to Haylea.**

"**Randy, what did you write on there? We didn't even order anything?" Jaidyn asked**

"**It just says that Haylea was great, she deserves a raise" Randy answered then looked at Haylea.**

"**Ya, thanks Randy" Haylea answered as DJ's phone went off. It was playing 'Seize the Day' by Avenged Sevenfold**

"**Hey man… Ya, we're visiting. Why? Did you drive by?... Ya we'll be here a little longer, come on in… Ok see ya" DJ said then hung up the phone**

"**Who was that?" Karri asked**

"**Cameron, he drove by and saw us, so he's coming back to say hi" DJ answered**

"**Man, I haven't seen him in forever" Rob said**

"**Who's Cameron?" Chris asked**

"**He used to work here when they all did" Cindy answered**

**5 minutes later Cameron came in holding a baby girl. "Hey Cam, what's up? And who is this?" Lita said**

"**This is my precious baby girl, she's 2 months old. She's named after her mommy" Cameron said**

"**And that would be…" DJ said hoping it wasn't…**

"**Sara" Cameron said**

"**I kinda figured that" Rob said then they all continued catching up. Cameron got a kick out of the whole Karen thing too.**

"**Hey, I'm not meaning to break our little reunion up but aren't you guys supposed to be heading to the arena?" Haylea asked**

"**Ya guys, we're gonna be late if we don't leave now" Rey said**

"**Ok. Hey, we'll try to stop in next time we're in town" DJ said**

"**You better" Cindy said**

"**Ok, bye guys" Karri said as they all left.**

**After they got to the arena and put their stuff down in their locker rooms, they went out back to sign autographs.**

"**Hey Nikki (A/N: NIKKI IS THE LADY (FAN) THAT YOU SEE SOMETIMES THAT DRESSES LIKE PAUL HEYMAN) how are you?" Maria asked**

"**I'm good, I've been busy the past couple days. I went to Mania, RAW and now tonight" Nikki replied**

"**I kinda figured you'd go to them all since you live in the area" Maria said and smiled**

"**You went to Mania too, didn't you?" John asked this girl next to Nikki that had her head painted all blue.**

"**Ya, how did you know?" the girl asked**

"**Cause we saw your head, it was awesome. Who did it?" DJ said**

"**My mom did and I decided that I'm gonna color my head every time I go to an event cause since I have Alopecia Areata meaning I lost all my hair, I might as well make the best of it" she answered**

"**Oh, I'm sorry" Lakyn said**

"**Oh, no big deal, I've had it since 8th grade. I like it better with no hair; it's never gotten me down. The only problem I guess would be that I get mistaken for a guy all the time"**

"**You mean you're a girl?" Rey asked**

"**Rey!" Ashley slapped him on the shoulder**

"**See, no problem. A while back I had gotten to the point that I was surprised when people actually knew I was a girl"**

"**That's good. I mean, I wish more people were like you and not so caring about what they look like" Dave said**

"**Well I just live by the quote from Dr. Seuss 'Say what you want and do what you feel cause those who mind don't matter (then DJ finished the rest with her) and those who matter don't mind"**

"**Girl, so do I" DJ said as she gave her a high five.**

"**So what's your name so we can put a name with a face instead of Colored Head Chick?" Lita asked**

"**Donna, same first name as you DJ"**

"**Cool, what are the chances?" DJ said**

"**Not as slim as you thought" Rob said**

"**Ok guys, sorry. We have to be getting back" Randy said as they all said bye. Then DJ got Donna's cell phone number and came running back.**

"**Deej, why did you get her number?" John asked**

"**Cause it's just too weird. Plus, I wasn't done talking to her" DJ said as if John had scorned her.**

"**Ok honey, whatever" John replied**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter18: A new diva

During SMACKDOWN! Randy went out back so nobody could hear him and called Haylea.

"Hey there little sis" Randy said

"Hey bro, what's up?" Haylea asked

"How long?" Randy simply asked

"How long for what?" she asked innocently

"Oh come on Haylea, how long have you been training?" Randy asked, a little irritated cause Haylea tells him everything. A lot of stuff that she never told Lita and Haylea knows that Randy never told Lita, especially the stuff about guys. Same with Randy, Haylea is the only person that he can talk to about ANYTHING, I mean, there is some things that you just can't tell your wife.

"Almost a year" she said, hoping Randy wouldn't get mad.

"Why didn't you tell me? You know you can tell me anything"

"I wanted it to be a surprise for you guys when I debut. Besides, you know how Lita is… She's gonna think that I'm just doing it because that's what you guys are doing. Well that's 100 percent wrong. I love wrestling, it's my life, and it's what I want to do. I just didn't realize it as soon as you guys did" Haylea defended herself

"That's ok. I believe you. Yes I know how she is and that will probably be one of the first things she says to me when you debut. Are you any good?" Randy asked, expecting for her to tell him the opinions of the OVW officials.

"Well Vince seems to think so" she said smiling

"Wow! Haylea, that is awesome. Has he signed you yet?"

"Actually ya. He had just left the house when I walked into work earlier"

"Wow, ok slow down. So much good news at once" Randy said as Haylea just laughed at him.

"Well, how about I give you just a little bit more good news. How's that sound?"

"I don't know if I can handle it but ok, what is it?" Randy took a deep breath

"I debut next week on RAW"

"Damn girl. Give me a heart attack"

"Ha, ya. No, the heart attack comes after this next piece of information that I'll tell you now, that Vince will talk to you later about"

"Ok, what?" Randy asked curiously

"Well… My storyline is gonna be really really weird. Basically Randy, you come in-between two loving sisters. Sorry, it wasn't my idea"

"Ok then" Randy said shocked "Is there any talking Vince out of it? Cause by the sounds of it, we'll end up kissing"

"Nope, sorry bro. You know how he is. And why do you say that?"

"Cause the same thing happened when DJ and I were in a storyline, we didn't think that we would have to kiss but we did. And ya, I know how he is… Hey I have to go; Vince is calling me on the other line. I guess I'll see ya on Monday then sis. Bye"

"Bye bro" Haylea said then hung up the phone.

Randy tried to talk Vince out of the storyline. He suggested to have Haylea and Kim feud, and get DJ involved in it so there could be more divas matches and Vince agreed.

Next Monday…

"Hey guys, do you know who the 'new girl' is? Cause that's who I'm supposed to go against tonight. It just says 'New Girl beats DJ'" DJ asked them all.

"I don't even know, and I'm on creative" Lakyn answered

The show starts and DJ's out in the ring as everyone else was in the locker room watching the show waiting to see who it was, 'London Bridge' by Fergie hit and Haylea came out to the ring. They were in shock, they had no idea it was gonna be her.

"So you're gonna beat me?" DJ asked her so no one could hear her.

"Oh ya, Vince really likes me" Haylea answered as they lock up in the middle of the ring.

"I guess so, considering that you're gonna win your debut match" DJ said as she had Haylea in a headlock and Haylea told her what was gonna happen after the match. Then Haylea performed a snap-mare takedown as DJ asks: "So how am I losing?"

"Oh Vince wants Lita and I to do a sister/sister feud so I steal Lita's finisher. So I'm gonna do a hurricanrana, then a moonsault and pin you. Got it?" Haylea said as she clotheslined DJ.

"Yep got it. When I get up, I'm gonna irish-whip you, then you can do it" DJ said then got up and they finished their match. Then Haylea got out of the ring with a mic. And DJ grabbed one as well. (A/N: THERE WAS MORE TO THE MATCH THAN THAT, I JUST DIDN'T WRITE IT :S)

"Ok Haylea, good match but I don't think that your sister's too happy" DJ said about out of breath.

"And why do you say that?" Haylea asked

"Look behind you" DJ pointed and smiled

Haylea turned around and saw Lita "Haylea Kara-Nicole Dumas, what the hell are you doing here?" Lita yelled

"Looks like she just won her first match, against me. And I have to say, congratulations" DJ chimed in

"I didn't ask you Donna. Shut your mouth and stay out of it" Lita yelled then smiled

"Don't call me that, I don't like that name, Amy" DJ smiled back.

Before Lita could respond Haylea said: "Come on guys, you two used to be best friends. What happened?"

"Your sister's a bitch" DJ yelled

"I know, but I still put up with it" Haylea said as DJ just laughed at the comment.

"Excuse me! Did both of you just say that I was a bitch?" Lita yelled from the top of the ramp.

Haylea and DJ looked at each other and at the same time said "Ya" then laughed

"Fine, screw both of you" Lita said as she went to the back, then DJ and Haylea walked to the back with their arms around each other, like old friends would.

In reality Lita actually congratulated Haylea, she didn't get mad like Haylea and Randy thought she would.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 19: What is he doing?

Ok, so you all saw what happened. Vince's limo exploded 'while he was in it'. Now we all know that he isn't really dead.

"Lakyn, where is he going with this? WE know he isn't really dead. THE FANS know he isn't really dead" Mercedes asked as the rest agreed.

"I have no idea guys, he won't tell us" Lakyn answered

"I think it's stupid" Rey commented

"Ya well that's Vince for ya, you guys know how he is" Dave said to them all.

"Just remember, you can't say anything to the fans that he's still alive, even though they know he is" Lakyn reminded them.

"Ok" they all said

The following Tuesday… (The week after it happened)

DJ was looking all around the house for Donna's number.

"Deej, what are you doing?" John asked

"I'm looking for Donna's number; I want to hear from a fan about what they think about the whole thing"

"But we can't say anything to the fans. What if she blabs to everyone?"

"I trust her, she won't say anything ok" DJ said as she dialed her number.

"Hello" Donna answered her phone.

"Hey Donna, what's up?" DJ asked

"Nothin much, who is this? Cause I don't recognize the number"

"It's DJ"

"Oh hey" Donna said excitedly, surprised that DJ actually called her. "What's up?"

"Nothin really. I have a question for you"

"Ok, what is it?"

"This whole Vince being dead thing…" DJ said before Donna cut her off.

"It pisses me off"

"Why?" DJ asked curiously

"Because it makes us fans feel that he thinks we're that stupid"

"How does it make you feel stupid?" DJ asked

"Because if that was real, then when the limo exploded, they would have cut the screen to black. Like when Owen started falling from the ceiling. And they wouldn't keep showing it and it doesn't help that when they released information, they said that there was no body or remains found. See, just simple little things like that, they could have done to make us believe it"

"I see what you mean"

"That's why all the fans are booing and all. Because we all know that he's not really dead. Why is he doing it anyways?" Donna asked, hoping that DJ would tell her.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know, he wouldn't tell us. What do you think?"

"My friend Kim and I were talking and we think that it's because; you know how it was supposed to be Vince McMahon appreciation night?"

"Ya"

"Well, nobody really appreciated him. So he'll be gone for a few weeks and when he comes back, he can say; see, now you guys appreciate me when you see what it's like when I'm not here"

"That makes sense" DJ said, then they talked for like a half an hour about random things. They have a lot in common.

"Ummm… DJ, I have a question for you" Donna said

"Ok, what?"

"Ummm… Do you think that my friend Kim and I could travel with you guys for a couple weeks?"

"Uh ya, it should be alright. I'll just tell Vince that you guys are my cousins; cause only family and boyfriends/girlfriends are allowed to travel with us"

"Ok cool. When are you guys in the Indiana area again?"

"Next month we go to Evansville. You guys can meet us at the show. I'll just have to ok it with Vince"

"How can you do that? Isn't he dead?" Donna laughed

"Ya well, hush hush. Cause even though you all know he's not really dead, we aren't supposed to confirm to the fans that he's not. Remember, when you guys get to the show, just go around the back and tell the guards your names and that you're my cousins. Then they'll let you in. Then just look around for Johnny and I's locker room, it'll have our names on it"

"Awesome, thanks DJ. We'll see you guys then"

"Yep, see ya Donna" DJ said and hung up the phone as John just gave her that look. "What?" she asked

"What are you doing?" John asked her

"She's cool Johnny. Besides, she wants to wrestle. She has a ring in her backyard John, come on"

"Really? Wow, that's awesome. Ok, whatever, it's your idea"

"Ya. Well, it's late and I'm gonna go to bed after I check on Whisper" DJ said and gave him a passionate kiss, then she checked on Whisper who was fast asleep. Then she went to bed and saw John posing on the bed naked. And he just smiled at her with that look.

"Oh, what the hell" DJ said as she jumped on the bed and well, you can figure out what happened next.

The next Sunday was Vengeance and Dave lost his last chance match and John retained his title once again. After the match, John was talking to Lakyn.

"Ok Lakyn, look; it's an honor to hold this title, it really is. But why am I winning every single match. First I beat Trips and Mania 22. Then I beat Shawn at Mania 23. Then I beat Umaga who had never lost. Then Khali, someone who's a giant that hadn't been beat, he pins people just by putting his foot on them and I manage to beat him. Then I go against Mick Foley, Bobby Lashley, King Booker AND Randy and I still manage to win. That's why people are starting to boo me again, it's because I keep winning in impossible situations" John complained

"Ok John, I'll see what I can do" Lakyn answered

"Thanks, cause I'm becoming the next Hulk Hogan"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lakyn asked, pissed cause remember that IS her dad.

"Don't get me wrong, I love your dad; he's my idol. It's just that every time he comes back for what 2 or 3 matches a year, he wins with a leg-drop. I mean come on. Matt (Hardy) doesn't even win with a leg-drop and it's from the second rope" John explained

"Ya, I know what you mean. But that's not me. Like I said, I'll see what I can do"

"Ok thanks Lakyn" John said as he hugged her.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 20: WTF?

A/N: OK WE ALL KNOW WHAT THEY SAID. ITS DIFFERENT IN MY STORY ANYWAYS. REMEMBER, NANCY DIED GIVING BIRTH TO DJ AND DJ IS CHRIS' ONLY KID. SO ON WITH THE STORY.

"I'm so happy for you dad" DJ said giving Chris a hug

"Thank you princess" Chris hugged her back

"Well you deserve the ECW title. I can't wait to see you get it"

"I can't wait either"

"Well dad, we gotta go. Our flight leaves in an hour. We've been looking forward to seeing John's parents, it's been awhile"

"Ok honey, have fun"

"We will dad. Whisper, say bye to grandpa"

"Bye grandpa, I love you" Whisper said as she hugged him

"Bye honey, I love you too" Chris hugged her then hugged DJ "I love you"

"I love you too daddy. We'll see ya when we get back" DJ said then left

A couple days later DJ, John and Whisper got to the arena on Sunday and went to Chris' locker room, but he wasn't there. Which was weird cause he's always the first one there. Then they were told that he didn't show up yesterday cause he was sick. He still didn't show up at the ppv. Which DJ didn't see why cause even though he was sick, he still would have done the match since he was winning the title. DJ tried calling Chris but no one picked up. She was really worried. So after the ppv…

"Johnny, take Whisper. I'm gonna fly down to Georgia and see what's up with dad. I'm really worried" DJ said

"Ok Deej, call me when you get there"

"I will, bye Whisper" DJ gave Whisper a hug and kiss, then same with John.

"Bye mommy, tell grandpa I said hi"

"I will baby" DJ stated and left for the airport.

A couple hours later she got to Chris' house and knocked on the door; he didn't answer. She rang the doorbell, still no answer. So she checked the garage to make sure he was there and she saw his car. So she got out her keys and let herself in the house.

"Dad" she shouted "I know you're here, I saw your car. We're all real worried about you" she looked all around the house and when she got to his room, she saw him laying in his bed.

"There you are dad, why didn't you answer me" he didn't move, she checked him and she couldn't find a pulse. He was dead, she called the cops then she called John.

"Johnny" she cried

"Deej baby, what's wrong?" John asked

"Dad's dead" she lost it, she could barely talk.

"What? You're kidding right?"

"No Johnny, I'm not. He's really dead" she cried as she sat in Chris's favorite chair

"Did you call the cops?"

"Ya, but I can't be here by myself"

"Ok honey, let me tell Vince. Then I'll be there"

"Thank you but please drop Whisper off at your parents for now. She's too young" DJ said in between tears.

"Alright Deej, I'll be there as soon as I can"

When John got there, they got everything settled. They found out that he died from a heart attack.

XxXxX

"Ok Ash, you've known Korissa the longest" Rob said as he sat on the couch in the locker room.

"Ya" Ashley answered obviously

"Well, has she always been… Well, immature?" Rob didn't want to sound too rude.

"Yes Rob, that's how she's always been. But I gotta tell ya, she's had second thoughts about you"

"Why? What did I do?"

"Well, not really you. It's the thing with you and Haylea"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're kidding, right?" Ash was beginning to get impatient with him

"No, what are you talking about?" he honestly didn't know

"Dude, it's obvious. Haylea's in love with you" Ashley couldn't believe he never noticed it.

"Really?" Rob said with a smile on his face.

"Ya, everyone knows it" Ash said obviously

"Well, then I guess I should go apologize to Korissa"

"For what?"

"For wasting her time. To tell you the truth, I'm pretty good at hiding my feelings" Rob said, then went and broke up with Korissa, then went to see Haylea.

"Hey Rob, what's up?" Haylea said as Rob walked into her room and gave her a kiss.

"What about Korissa?" Haylea asked

"I broke up with her. She's not right for me. You are" then he kissed her again

"Well that works for me" Haylea smiled

A/N: SO I KNOW THE ENDING STILL SUCKED, I COUDLNT THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE. I'VE GOT TOO MANY OTHER STORIES ON GOING TO THINK OF MORE FOR THIS ONE. I JUST WANTED TO FINISHE GETTING THIS ONE REVAMPED


End file.
